


Герою время не помеха

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Чего только Кот Нуар ни сделает, чтобы защитить свою Леди! И скачок в прошлое совершит, и с урока Принцессу похитит, прихватив с собой заодно и Адриана Агреста. Главное случайно не ляпнуть, что в будущем они с Ледибаг поженятся, но с этим Кот как-нибудь справится. А может быть, даже ускорит процесс.





	1. Один Кот и две Принцессы

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик выкладывался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5330127  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Маринетт казалось, что это утро ничто не могло испортить. Впервые за долгое время девушка выспалась, так как Бражник соизволил-таки прекратить насылать злодеев на город в самую рань. Почтальон доставил новый альбом Джаггеда Стоуна, обложку для которого она же и разрабатывала. Хлоя уехала в недельный круиз, по дороге в школу Маринетт ни разу не споткнулась, а Адриан Агрест сам поздоровался с ней! Жизнь хороша, жить хорошо.  
  
      Вот только забыла бедная девушка, что все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, а с ее удачливостью без пятнистого костюма это когда-нибудь случается намного раньше, чем у других.  
  
      Конец светлой полосы подкрался  **не**  незаметно. Напротив, он с шумом ворвался в дверь прямо посреди урока, отчего ошарашенная мадам Бюстье выронила мел, а весь класс застыл в изумлении. И ладно бы причиной была новая акума — к такому все в коллеже «Франсуа Дюпон» давно привыкшие. Ан нет. Виновником произошедшего являлся зеленоглазый блондин с до ужаса знакомой ухмылкой, открывший дверь класса с ноги, вальяжно прошествовавший мимо Адриана Агреста к парте Маринетт Дюпен-Чен и, преклонив колено, произнесший:  
  
      — Принцесса, я вас похищаю!  
  
      Прежде чем кто-либо успел что-либо возразить, блондин окинул класс довольным взглядом, словно готовый ошарашить присутствующих еще больше, почему-то подмигнул Адриану, а после со словами «Плагг, когти!» вдруг обратился в хвостатого героя Парижа. Теперь-то Маринетт понимала, почему его ухмылка показалась ей знакомой, и отчего при появлении этой  _кото_ строфы у нее задергался глаз.  
  
      — Позвольте пр-р-редставиться, — галантно поклонился герой, — Кот Нуар образца две тысячи двадцать чет _мур_ того года. Принцесса, даже вре _мяу_  мне не помеха!  
  
      Воспользовавшись замешательством Маринетт, наглый котяра позволил себе то, что не получалось у него в этом времени, а именно, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони ошарашенной Леди, после чего все-таки удостоил своим вниманием не отошедшую от шока мадам Бюстье.  
  
      —  _Мяу_ дам, так уж вышло, что за вашей  _мур-р-р_ ченицей охотится злодей, — сообщил он. — Мне даже пришлось со _мур_ шить скачок во вре _мяу_ ни, чтобы оказаться здесь. Ради безопасности этой Принцессы, — он указал на Маринетт, постепенно менявшую выражение лица с удивленного на раздраженное, — я вынужден  _кот_ просить  _Мяу_ ринетт с оставшихся  _мур-р-р_ оков.  _Няу_ деюсь, вы не возр-р-ражаете.  
  
      Мадам Бюстье промямлила нечто утвердительное (вроде бы она даже говорила что-то про то, что предупредит родителей Маринетт), но наглый герой этого слушать не стал. Он сгреб вещи своей Леди в ее же сумку и готов был сгрести в охапку саму Леди, но тут-то вмешалась Алья Сезер.  
  
      — Одну я ее не отпущу! — воскликнула она, держа наготове телефон. Если этот Кот Нуар и вправду из будущего, то у него можно было взять грандиозное интервью. Тогда Ледиблог с двадцать пятого места из сотни самых посещаемых сайтов Европы точно взлетит на первое!  
  
      — Да пожалуйста, — отмахнулся Нуар, словно знавший о том, что с мадемуазель Сезер спорить себе дороже. — Можешь даже этих, — он указал на Нино и Адриана, — с собой прихватить. Мне не жалко.  
  
      Это Котик хорошо придумал. Маринетт при Адриане не сможет спустить с наглого показушника шкуру за то, что он устроил в классе. Да при нем она вообще ничего не сможет, кроме как заикаться, краснеть и смущаться! Эх, вот бы Агрест все-таки отказался! Он человек занятой, так рвался в коллеж, не пойдет же он с этим героем-проходимцем?  
  
      Маринетт мельком бросила взгляд на объект воздыхания и в ужасе обнаружила, что Адриан резво собирал вещи и был очень даже рад составить им компанию. Более того, он о чем-то шептался с Котом Нуаром и зачем-то пару раз ему кивнул. Девушке очень сильно хотелось крикнуть, чтобы красавчик не общался с глупым Котом, так как Маринетт не переживёт заражения Агреста нуаровским каламбуризмом.  
  
      А уже в следующую минуту ее саму за руку выводила из класса счастливая, предвкушающая сенсацию Алья. Во главе процессии шел такой же довольный Кот Нуар, а замыкали ее весьма серьезные Адриан и Нино.  
  
      Маринетт подумала, что если злодей, из-за которого ее напарнику пришлось переместиться во времени, вдруг покажется, то она порвет его голыми руками даже без трансформации.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Как только дверь класса захлопнулась, а четверо школьников и один герой оказались в коридоре, Нуар резко развернулся лицом к Маринетт, чуть не задев хвостом Алью, и вмиг приняв серьезный вид, строго заговорил.  
  
      — Я правда из будущего, — поспешил он уверить ее в истинности своих слов, хотя сомневаться в этом не приходилось. Кот выглядел значительно возмужавшим — он вырос на целую голову, стал шире в плечах и даже немного отрастил волосы. — Я действительно Кот Нуар, а не какой-нибудь акуманизированный самозванец, — этот факт тоже не требовал подтверждения, так как никто другой не смог бы так  _кот_ _мяу_ рно каламбурить. — И я ни слова не соврал о том, что пришел тебя защитить. Ты ведь мне веришь?  
  
      Похоже, за восемь лет этот Котяра овладел-таки искусством жалобных глаз, так как Маринетт, готовая растерзать напарника за то, что он устроил в классе, ощутимо смягчилась.  
  
      — Два вопроса, — стараясь не смотреть ни на Адриана, с интересом наблюдавшего за происходящим, ни в глаза Нуару, буркнула девушка. — Кто и почему за мной охотится? И какого Бражника тебе понадобилось трансформироваться на глазах у всех?  
  
      — Отвечать желательно в камеру, — вмешалась Алья, снимавшая происходящее с того момента, как Кот облачился в геройский костюм. Эх, жаль, не удалось ей Нуара без маски заснять, но блогерша верила, что самое интересное ждало впереди.  
  
      — Это три вопроса, Принцесса, — усмехнулся Нуар, проигнорировав Сезер. — Кто — долгая история, объясню чуть позже. Почему за тобой — а то ты сама не догадываешься. Хотя, я могу и озвучить, мо…  
  
      — Не надо! — выпалила Маринетт прежде, чем Кот произнес «моя Леди». Зато теперь девушка точно знала, что напарнику из будущего была известна ее вторая личность.  
  
      — А трансформироваться на глазах у всех пришлось потому, что вместе с квами через вре _мяу_ нные порталы не пускают, — развел руками в стороны Нуар, а потом, обернувшись к Адриану, пояснил: — Квами — это помощники при трансформации. Своего пришлось при _мяу_ нивать на наживку, сработало только тогда, когда я был уже в классе. Кстати, — на сей раз герой обратился к Алье, — если не прекратишь снимать — сло _мяу_ ю телефон « _Кото_ клизмом».  
  
      Недовольная Сезер послушно спрятала свое сокровище в сумку. Жалко было упускать потрясающий видеоматериал для Ледиблога, но она утешала себя тем, что сможет узнать много стоящего.  
  
      — Я взял вас с собой только для того, чтобы вы не волновались за  _Мяу_ ринетт, — продолжил Кот. — Ситуация  _действительно_  серьезная. И я очень прошу, чтобы вы мне не мешали. Ведите себя, как он, — Нуар указал на доселе молчавшего Нино, который, получив одобрение от героя за свое бездействие, резко вытянулся в струнку и отдал честь.  
  
      — А Ледибаг с тобой? — с нескрываемой надеждой в голосе поинтересовался Адриан. Казалось, что он хотел увидеть взрослую героиню еще сильнее, чем Алья.  
  
      — Ледибаг ни в коем случае не должна вмешиваться в битву с этим врагом, — Маринетт и не подозревала, что голос напарника мог быть настолько твердым. А от его серьезного взгляда она даже невольно поежилась. — Враг необычный, у него есть особенности, из-за которых сражаться с ним могу только я, причем только из моего времени. Позже объясню чуть подробнее, а пока нам нужно найти безопасное место и спрятать там  _Мур_ цессу.  
  
      В этот момент Кот вдруг вздрогнул, словно в его голову внезапно пришла страшная мысль.  
  
      — К слову, о Принцессах, — Нуар испуганно огляделся по сторонам, а потом вдруг встревоженно прокричал: — Маринетт!  
  
      — Т-ты чего? — Маринетт, стоящая аккурат под его боком, опешила от неожиданности.  
  
      — Не тебе, — отмахнулся герой, а после скомандовал Адриану: — Охраняй! — и ринулся по коридору вперед.  
  
      Бежал Кот Нуар не долго: из-за угла вышла молодая женщина, жевавшая шоколадный батончик. Оглядев взволнованного героя, она улыбнулась, заправила прядь распущенных волос за ухо и протянула лакомство Коту.  
  
      — В нашем времени такие уже не выпускают, — непринужденно сказала она. — Надо будет взять с собой побольше перед возвращением.  
  
      —  _Мяу_ ри, ты меня в гроб загнать решила раньше времени? — наблюдавшая за диалогом со стороны Маринетт отметила, что впервые видела, чтобы Нуар так злился. Даже хвост-ремень болтался из стороны в сторону. — Я ведь просил тебя не отходить далеко от меня.  
  
      — Всего-то дошла до буфета и купила пару шоколадок, — брюнетка достала еще два батончика из кармана красной толстовки. — К твоему сведению, я вполне способна за себя постоять.  
  
      — Черт возьми, Маринетт, эта тварь так хочет твоей смерти, что даже сквозь время прыгает, — с отчаянием в голосе Кот вцепился рукой в собственные волосы. — Я прекрасно знаю, на что ты способна. Вот только ты почему-то забываешь, что против  _него_  ты беззащитна.  
  
      — Хорошо, Котик, — словно делая одолжение, женщина похлопала героя Парижа по плечу, а после обратилась к четверым друзьям. — Как вы уже, наверное, догадались, я — это она, — Маринетт из будущего указала на Маринетт из прошлого. — Не знаю, успел ли Нуар вам объяснить, но в этом деле придется обойтись без Ледибаг, — взрослая Мари строго посмотрела на себя юную. — К сожалению, ее костюм для врага как красная тряпка для быка и сигнальный маячок, причем в одном флаконе.  
  
      Юная Маринетт в ужасе закрыла лицо руками. Почему-то девушку совершенно не волновал охотившийся на нее злодей и то, что справиться с ним не могла даже Ледибаг. Гораздо хуже было то, что в будущем она, черт возьми, заразится от напарника вирусом глупых шуток. Может, от этого где-нибудь прививки делают?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Сославшись на то, что его все равно уже все видели без маски, а в костюме герой Парижа будет привлекать к себе ненужное внимание, Кот Нуар снял трансформацию, и черный квами так быстро юркнул в карман блондина, что увидеть его успели лишь обе Маринетт. Прежде напарник часто хвалился тем, что маска прячет его красоту. Юная Дюпен-Чен не могла знать, как он выглядел в настоящем времени, но в будущем Кот точно станет красавчиком. Он чем-то даже напоминал Адриана, только был немного мужественнее и… наглее. Намного наглее.   
  
      С ужасом осознав, что любуется повзрослевшим напарником и (акума ее побери!) сравнивает его с прекрасным Агрестом, девушка потрясла головой.  
  
      Но не только ее заинтересовала внешность Нуара. Алья, которой так и не разрешили достать телефон, попыталась с максимальной точностью запомнить лицо героя, чтобы потом отыскать в городе его молодую версию. Взрослая Маринетт отреагировала на это еле сдерживаемым смехом в кулак, благо Сезер ничего не заметила.  
  
      — Эм-м… Маринетт, — позвал Адриан повзрослевшую одноклассницу, когда процессия вышла из здания коллежа, но тут же осекся, задумавшись.  
  
      Как он должен к ней обратиться? С одной стороны, это по-прежнему Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, его хорошая подруга, с другой — взрослая женщина на... два, четыре... на восемь лет старше него. Прислушавшись к разговору Маринетт-старшей и Али, Адриан понял, что манерничать сейчас не обязательно.   
  
       — Маринетт, — снова окликнул он, — получается, ты знаешь, кто под маской Кота Нуара?  
  
      — Знаю, — подмигнула женщина, ласково потрепав парнишку по волосам, а после, опередив вопрос Альи, добавила: — В нашем времени вы все, — она окинула взглядом четверых школьников, — знаете настоящие личности героев Парижа.  
  
      — И Ледибаг?! — хором воскликнули Агрест и Сезер, а младшая Маринетт побледнела. Она совершенно не понимала, почему ее взрослая версия так легко об этом говорила.  
  
      — А Маринетт личность моей Леди и сейчас знает, — хмыкнул Кот Нуар, но тотчас пожалел о своем решении.  
  
      В том, что сейчас рядом с ним находились сразу две Баг, пусть и без геройского костюма, был один-единственный минус: их гнев тоже удваивался. Во всяком случае, две пары разъяренных глаз легкую смерть Коту не сулили. Нервно сглотнув, герой без маски поспешил спрятаться за Адрианом. Как ни странно, сработало: ярость обеих поутихла, а старшая Маринетт даже расхохоталась.  
  
      Однако, слово не воробей — последствия невольно брошенной фразы дали о себе знать сразу, как только Алья и Адриан переварили услышанное.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, кто носит маску Ледибаг?! — удивительно, насколько синхронно умели говорить эти двое.  
  
      — Почему ты мне не сказала? — Сезер схватила подругу за плечи и принялась трясти. — Как давно? Кто она?  
  
      — Маринетт, скажи, пожалуйста! — присоединился к ней Агрест. — Это очень для меня важно.  
  
      Бедная девушка была готова сдаться и признаться во всем, ведь прекрасные изумрудные глаза так ждали ответа, но она была спасена виновником ситуации.  
  
      — Вы мне сейчас Принцессу убьете, — проворчал Кот Нуар, освобождая девушку из цепких лап Альи и отодвигая от нее Адриана. — Никому не приходило в голову, что  _Мяу_ ринетт молчала, потому что Ледибаг не хочет раскрытия своей личности? Придет время, и Леди сама все расскажет. Так что забудьте о том, что я сболтнул.  
  
      

***

  
  
      «Забыть», судя по всему, получилось только у Нино. Маринетт, старавшаяся идти как можно ближе к самой себе, спиной ощущала взгляд Альи, не суливший девушке ничего хорошего, стоит ей остаться без защиты гостей из будущего. Да и Адриан то и дело посматривал на нее так, словно от мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен зависела вся его жизнь; девушке огромных усилий стоило не закричать «Это я Ледибаг, я!» — благо, здравый смысл в ее голове все еще оставался.  
  
      Или не оставался?..  
  
      Маринетт в очередной раз поймала себя на том, что поглядывает на повзрослевшего напарника. И это тогда, когда в двух шагах от нее шел сам Адриан! Вот только когда она переводила взгляд с Кота на Агреста, сознание тотчас устремлялось в дальнее плавание, отчего девушка трижды спотыкалась о собственную ногу, дважды врезалась в будущую себя и один раз чуть не перешла дорогу на красный свет! Спасибо Нуару — он очень вовремя ее остановил.  
  
      — Я, конечно, пони _мяу_ ю, что ты любишь красный, — прошептал Кот на ухо девушке, — но  _мяу_ шинам этого не понять. К то _мур-р-р_  же нам не сюда.  
  
      Герой без маски кивнул в сторону удалявшейся четверки. Как оказалось, Маринетт, замечтавшись об Агресте, вместо того, чтобы свернуть, чуть не выскочила на дорогу. Повезло, что этот казус остался незамеченным никем, кроме Нуара — в данный момент процессию возглавляла взрослая Маринетт, оживленно обсуждавшая что-то с Альей, Нино и Адрианом. Боже, неужели через несколько лет и эта Дюпен-Чен сможет так легко и непринужденно общаться с объектом своего воздыхания? Обмениваться шутками, рассказывать друг другу интересные истории или даже…  
  
      — Моя Леди опять замечталась? — из мыслей о грядущей свадьбе с любовью всей своей жизни Маринетт вновь вырвал голос наглого Кота. — Я не против, ты не подумай. Но ты ведь так снова можешь во что-нибудь врезаться или на дорогу выс _кот_ чить… А хочешь, — повзрослевший напарник сверкнул своей фирменной ухмылкой, — я тебя понесу? Тогда тебе ничто не по _мяу_ шает предаваться фантазиям!  
  
      Путешественнику во времени в очередной раз повезло, что тяжелого йо-йо у мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен в данный момент с собой не было.


	2. Один дом и две беседы

      Маринетт совершенно не могла понять, почему ее будущая версия позволяет взбалмошному Коту творить все, что он пожелает. Мало того, что Нуар посмел втянуть Адриана в это, по всей видимости, опасное дело (раз даже Ледибаг по словам гостей из будущего была бессильна перед врагом), так он еще и выбрал пунктом назначения особняк Агрестов!  
  
      — Здесь  _мур_ тличная систе _мяу_  безопасности, — объявил Кот без маски, останавливаясь перед воротами особняка. — Насколько я знаю, ни одна мышь не проскочит!  
  
      — Ты ведь не возражаешь, что мы побудем здесь? — господи, неужели взрослая Маринетт  _подмигнула_  зеленоглазому красавчику, несколько лет кряду вводившему ее в благоговейный ступор? Даже Алья поперхнулась от увиденного!  
  
      — Нет, конечно, — Адриан смущенно улыбнулся, почесав затылок.  
  
      Это выглядело так мило, что младшая Маринетт даже готова была простить напарнику часть его утренних выходок. Ведь благодаря этому она могла без маски побывать в доме объекта своей любви! А вдруг Адриан разрешит ей чаще себя навещать? Предложит остаться на ужин? Или даже скажет, что она может приходить в любое время!..  
  
      — Только... — Как ни странно, на сей раз из мира грез девушку вывел голос Адриана, а не Нуара. — Все ли будет в порядке, если узнает отец? Ты же знаешь, — прикусив губу, он посмотрел на героя без маски, — что к…  
  
      — Все под  _кот_ тролем, — заверил Кот, и Адриан облегченно выдохнул. — Твой отец ведь сейчас в ко _мяу_ ндировке? — поинтересовался Нуар и после утвердительного кивка Агреста добавил: — А Натали я беру на себя.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Вопреки ожиданиям не только мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, но и всех остальных, герой из будущего не стал трансформироваться в боевое облачение и отправился на «переговоры» с Натали Санкер в повседневной одежде. Господи, чем только думает этот Котяра? Габриель Агрест вообще не приветствовал посещение особняка гостями его сына (тем более в количестве больше одного человека), а их тут было пятеро! И если герой Парижа, пользуясь своим авторитетом, еще смог бы уладить ситуацию, то на что надеялся Нуар без маски? И почему, черт возьми, взрослая Маринетт в который раз не препятствовала его выходкам?  
  
      Не мог же Нуар ее шантажировать после того, как узнал ее тайну? Абсурд. Этот Кот, конечно, глупый и наглый, но не подлый. Маринетт прекрасно знала, что до шантажа он никогда не опустится. Но что же он  _такого_  сделал, что ее взрослая версия сквозь пальцы смотрит на его развязное поведение? Да его давно уже надо было огреть чем-нибудь тяжелым!  
  
      А вдруг в будущем он стал вести себя еще наглее именно из-за того, что Ледибаг слишком часто использовала его многострадальную головушку в качестве мишени для йо-йо? Может, стоит быть помягче с напарником, чтобы он не вырос в  _это_? Ведь такого наглого поведения в этом времени Кот себе, хвала квами, не позволял.  
  
      — Чувствуйте себя как дома, — немного покраснев, улыбнулся Адриан, открывая перед друзьями дверь в свою комнату. Маринетт не могла не улыбнуться в ответ, осознавая, насколько парень был счастлив, что к нему пришли гости, несмотря на то, что их целью было спрятаться от неизвестного врага. Она прекрасно знала, как одинок был ее любимый, и если бы не вечное заикание и стеснительный лепет, с радостью стала бы его поддержкой.  
  
      Смущенно кивнув, девушка переступила порог и, споткнувшись, лишь чудом смогла сохранить равновесие. А уже в следующую секунду ее за руку схватила взрослая Маринетт, проводила до дивана, усадила на него и непринужденно уселась рядом, словно это не Адриана дом был, а как минимум Альи!  
  
      Тем временем мадемуазель Сезер, воспользовавшись отсутствием угрожавшего технике Кота достала свой телефон и принялась записывать репортаж, пересказывая все произошедшее в последние полчаса, пока события в памяти были свежими. Кто знает, что случится дальше? Вдруг новые впечатления вытеснят эти воспоминания? А создательница «Ледиблога» должна была запечатлеть каждую деталь! В это дело ей удалось втянуть и Нино, который стал первой жертвой, вынужденной давать интервью о встрече с Котом Нуаром из будущего. Конечно, самой Алье больше хотелось взять интервью у повзрослевшей Маринетт, но, увидев, что к дивану с двумя версиями одной подруги направляется Адриан, она решила позволить им пообщаться втроем (хотя в данной ситуации можно сказать и «вдвоем»). Все-таки личная жизнь её девочки была не менее важна, чем блог.  
  
      К тому же краем уха слышавшая начало их разговора Сезер очень надеялась, что Адриану удастся разговорить Маринетт. Все-таки для ее лучшей подруги этот блондин был из категории «тяжелая артиллерия». Алья была уверена, что она не устоит перед Агрестом и ответит на его вопрос.  
  
      — Может, ты хотя бы намекнешь на личность Ледибаг? — обратился Адриан сразу к обеим Маринетт.  
  
      — Нет, — хором ответили две версии одной девушки. Но если взрослая Маринетт говорила уверенно, то голос младшей взволнованно дрогнул.  
  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь  _насколько_  это для меня важно? — на сей раз Агрест задал вопрос гостье из будущего.  
  
      — Понимаю, — согласилась она. — Но и ты пойми: Ледибаг из этого времени хочет сохранить свою личность в секрете. Даже Леди из будущего не в праве открывать эту тайну. То же касается и Кота. Несмотря на то, что вы увидели его без маски, большей информации о его личности вам от нас на данный момент времени не получить. Об этом я даже самой себе, — взрослая Маринетт кивнула на пригревшуюся рядом младшую, — не скажу.  
  
      — Если Нуар из этого времени не одобрит? — вздохнув, Адриан потер переносицу.  
  
      — Даже если одобрит, снять маску он должен сам.  
  
      Юноша так тяжело вздохнул, что внутри младшей Маринетт все сжалось — настолько она прониклась к нему сочувствием. Ей очень хотелось спросить, почему Агрест столь сильно желал узнать личность героини Парижа. Маринетт была уверена, что здесь замешано не простое любопытство, а нечто  _большее_.  
  
      Но прежде чем она открыла рот, в комнату вошел Кот Нуар.  
  
      — Пробле _мяу_  улажена, — самодовольно заявил герой без маски и гордо прошествовал к дивану, чтобы усесться между двумя своими Принцессами. И если младшая Маринетт от подобной наглости напарника готова была возмущенно вспыхнуть, то ее взрослая версия с радостью подвинулась, чтобы освободить мужчине место.  
  
      Это не осталось без внимания Альи, которая тотчас набросилась на гостей из будущего с вопросом об их отношениях. Маринетт самой очень хотелось узнать, почему в будущем она станет потакать хвостатому придурку, но этот разговор явно не предназначался для лишних ушей. Девушка надеялась, что ей удастся остаться наедине с собой, чтобы уточнить этот момент, а пока в срочном порядке нужно было перевести тему.  
  
      Благо, еще один вопрос волновал всех присутствовавших не меньше.  
  
      — Вы обещали рассказать, что за злодей за мной охотится, — напомнила она.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Перед тем, как начать свой рассказ, герой без маски отнял телефон у Альи Сезер. Девушка сопротивлялась, ссылалась на то, что уже ничего не снимает, а смартфон вообще уже убрала в сумку… А запись на диктофон включилась совершенно случайно. Увы, в это оправдание никто не поверил, поэтому телефоны создательницы «Ледиблога», а заодно и всех остальных (мало ли кого неугомонная блогерша внезапно заставит случайно включить диктофон) лежали на столе отдельно от аккумуляторов. Такой уровень секретности взрослая Маринетт объяснила тем, что возможность путешествия во времени — не то, к чему стоит привлекать внимание широкой общественности, а на резонный вопрос Нино, почему тогда Кот Нуар во всеуслышание объявил в классе, что пришел из будущего, обе девушки ответили весьма нелестной характеристикой умственных способностей вышеупомянутого прохвоста.  
  
      — Этот злодей опасен тем, что может брать под контроль любого человека, — сообщил герой из будущего. — При этом ему даже ни смотреть, ни дотрагиваться, ни атаку специальную для этого насылать не нужно. Подумал — получил нового раба.  
  
      — Единственное ограничение, — вмешалась взрослая Маринетт, — это расстояние: между ним и жертвой должно быть не более трехсот метров. Но это правило не действует, если человек уже был под контролем. Тогда расстояние для него значения не имеет.  
  
      — Главная пробле _мяу_  в том, что на  _Мяу_ ринетт он свои чары уже насылал, — Кот раздраженно сжал кулаки.  
  
      — Но тебе ведь удалось вырваться из-под его власти, — Адриан вопросительно посмотрел на гостью из будущего.  
  
      — Только благодаря Нуару, — женщина вздохнула, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Если бы он меня не унес на другой конец Парижа, я бы давно была мертва.  
  
      — Но вы ведь сказали, что этот злодей может вновь брать людей под контроль вне зависимости от разделяющего расстояния, — задумалась Маринетт-младшая.  
  
      — В таком случае он начинает призывать жертву к себе, — ответил Кот. — Главное удерживать ее минут десять, тогда контроль спадет. Но, увы, лишь на сутки.  
  
      — И сколько вы уже мучаетесь с этим злодеем? — поинтересовался Нино.  
  
      — Неделю, — обреченно произнесли путешественники во времени.  
  
      — И сражаться с ним способен только ты и только из будущего? — обратилась к Нуару Алья. — Почему? С чем это связано?  
  
      — У меня им _мяу_ нитет к его атакам, — гордо произнес герой Парижа.  
  
      — Выработался от того, что кое-кто слишком часто попадал под контроль предыдущих врагов, — покачала головой взрослая Маринетт, в ответ на что младшая тихонько прыснула в кулак.  
  
      — А почему он охотится на тебя? — на сей раз Алья задала вопрос повзрослевшей подруге.  
  
      — Это долгая история, — женщина отвела взгляд в сторону, явно не желая делиться подробностями. Ее подруге подобное поведение не понравилось, и Сезер хотела было спросить еще что-то, но ее перебил Адриан.  
  
      — Вы сказали, что костюм Ледибаг для него как сигнальный маячок, — напомнил он. — Что это означает? И в безопасности ли Леди? Может, сто…  
  
      — Она в курсе ситуации и вмешиваться не будет, — поспешила успокоить взволнованного блондина старшая Маринетт. — Главное, не совершать трансформацию, иначе он сразу ее обнаружит и нападет.  
  
      — А если этот злодей может контролировать все и вся, то почему по городу до сих пор не ходят его слуги? — поинтересовалась Маринетт из настоящего. — И если он за мной охотится, то в безопасности ли родители?  
  
      — Этого психа интересуешь только ты, — весьма недовольно проворчал Кот Нуар. — До других ему нет дела до тех пор, пока они открыто против него не выступают.  
  
      — Как Ледибаг? — предположил Нино, поправив кепку. — Мне сначала показалось странным, что этот злодей одержим одновременно Ледибаг и Маринетт. Теперь ясно, что на Ледибаг он разозлился из-за того, что она встала на защиту.  
  
      — А как он попал в наше время? — поспешила перевести тему Маринетт-младшая. Не хватало еще, чтобы ее геройскую личность раскрыли! К тому же этот вопрос тоже требовал ответа.  
  
      — Однажды Бражник наслал акуму, которая отправила нас с Ледибаг из прошлого в будущее, — ответил Кот. — Это было полгода назад как для вас, так и для нас.  
  
      — Полгода назад? — удивилась девушка. Если полгода назад они были в будущем, то почему она этого не помнит?  
  
      — Для того, чтобы вернуть меня и мою Леди обратно в это время, — продолжил объяснять Нуар, — потребовалось прибегнуть к магии квами. В итоге нам удалось открыть портал, но, по всей вероятности, память о путешествии во времени стерлась. Ты ведь ничего не помнишь, да? — обратился он к Алье.  
  
      — Я тоже там была?! — восторженно пропищала блогерша.  
  
      — Да, — подтвердила гостья из будущего. — Только после вашего ухода портал не удалось закрыть, чем и воспользовался этот чудик*.  
  
      — Кстати, — Нино задумчиво почесал подбородок, — а как он себя называет?  
  
      — Господин, — скривив лица, синхронно ответили Нуар и взрослая Маринетт.  
  
      

***

  
  
      В дверь постучали, а через секунду послышался голос Натали, спрашивавшей разрешения войти. Прежде чем Адриан успел открыть рот, Нуар бесцеремонно, совершенно не стесняясь присутствия хозяина комнаты, выкрикнул одобрение. Санкер вошла с двумя коробками пиццы, положила их на стол, а после, обратившись к герою без маски, произнесла:  
  
      — Месье А… Кот, у вас будут еще какие-нибудь пожелания?  
  
      — Нет, Натали, спасибо, — вежливо улыбнулся ей герой Парижа. — Ты можешь быть свободна. Сегодня этому, — он кивнул в сторону Адриана, — нянька не требуется.  
  
      Женщина кивнула, развернулась на каблуках и покинула комнату, оставив большинство присутствующих сидеть в замешательстве.  
  
      — К слову о личностях, — Нуар закинул ногу на ногу, — Натали уже год как знает, кто я под маской.  
  
      Адриан Агрест шумно закашлялся.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Как только Натали ушла, Алья вновь набросилась на путешественников во времени с расспросами. Коту и двум Маринетт с трудом удавалось уклоняться от ответов на неудобные и опасные раскрытием личности вопросы неугомонной подруги, но страшнее всего героям было, когда рот открывал Нино. Про его вопросы легко можно было сказать «редко, но метко», «не в бровь, а в глаз» и еще много чего подобного, ибо несколько раз он настолько приближался к открытию формулы «Маринетт равно Ледибаг», что мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен прошибал холодный пот.  
  
      По этой причине девушка была очень благодарна Адриану за то, что он, наконец, перевел тему на обсуждение дальнейшего плана действий. Маринетт чувствовала, что ее любовь к этому красавчику еще больше возросла: ведь он только что, сам того не зная, смог сохранить ее тайну! Воистину, идеал! Не то что глупый Кот, который сию тему быстро закрыл, сказав «Подождем, пока враг сам не объявится, а потом положитесь на  _мяу_ ня». Ей-богу, если Маринетт так и не удастся треснуть по голове проходимца из будущего, она обязательно сделает это с его версией из настоящего времени.  
  
      — Кот Нуар, а в каких ты отношениях с Ледибаг, — в тринадцатый раз спросила мадемуазель Сезер.  
  
      — Мы напарники, — в тринадцатый раз повторил свой ответ герой без маски, ощущая на себе испепеляющий взгляд двух пар голубых глаз.  
  
      В тринадцатый раз Адриан Агрест тяжело вздохнул, а создательница «Ледиблога» скептически покачала головой.  
  
      — А если серьезно? — скрестив руки на груди, произнесла она.  
  
      —  _Мяу_ ри, пожалуйста, я больше не выдержу, — Кот умоляюще посмотрел на взрослую напарницу.  
  
      — Делай, что хочешь, — отмахнулась она, и в этот момент глаза Нуара радостно засияли, а младшая Маринетт напряглась, готовясь к ужасному.  
  
      — Дамы и господа! — воскликнул счастливый герой, вскочив с дивана и поклонившись присутствующим. — А не хотите ли вы услышать одну задачку?  
  
      — Эм-м… хотим, наверное? — почесав затылок, ответил Адриан. Похоже, даже его удивило поведение Кота Нуара.  
  
      — Я женат на Ледибаг, — скороговоркой выпалил счастливый Нуар. Глаза Адриана и Альи восторженно засияли, лицо молодой Маринетт, напротив, мертвенно побледнело. Прежде, чем кто-либо успел что-либо на это ответить или еще как-то отреагировать, Кот продолжил: — А Маринетт вышла замуж за Адриана Агреста. При этом, у каждого из нас свадьба была одна и в один день. Как это возможно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В планах есть миди на эту тему. Возможно, когда-нибудь напишу.


	3. Один спор и две обиды

      «Я женат на Ледибаг» — эти слова прозвучали в голове мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен смертным приговором. Все мечты и надежды на счастливое будущее с Адрианом Агрестом накрылись медным тазом, рассыпались на мелкие осколки, развеялись прахом по ветру и полетели Коту под его чертов ремень-хвост. Как, акума ее побери, Маринетт угораздило выйти замуж за этого идиота?! Что он такого сделал, чтобы ее соблазнить, совратить, окольцевать? Неужели Маринетт однажды решилась-таки признаться Адриану, получила отказ и от отчаяния дала шанс ходячему каламбуру?  
  
      «А Маринетт вышла замуж за Адриана Агреста». Господи, как же прекрасно это прозвучало! Мелодия для ушей, песнь, исполненная ангельским хором! Да за эту потрясающую весть Маринетт была готова расцеловать непутевого напарника! Все-таки быть ей женой Адриана. Можно смело приглашать его на фруктовый коктейль, выбирать место, где они построят себе дом, рисовать план-схему этого дома, продумывать дизайн для каждой комнаты. А по вечерам они будут любоваться звездами на крыше в окружении троих… нет, лучше пятерых… детей и двух хомячков!  
  
      «При этом, у каждого из нас свадьба была одна и в один день» — что там до сих пор лопочет этот Нуар? Он совсем идиот, сбивать с мысли, когда Маринетт только-только узнала, что выйдет замуж за Адриана? «Свадьба была одна» — ясное дело, зачем ей дважды за Агреста-то выходить? Одного раза вполне достаточно, лишь бы навеки. Прекрасно, идеально, превосходно! Ну и пусть, что в один день со свадьбой Кота и Ледибаг…  
  
      Стоп.  
  
      Ведь Ледибаг — это Маринетт, и Нуар это прекрасно знает!  
  
      Неужели она в будущем опустится до того, что решит собрать гарем? Вышла замуж за Адриана и тем же вечером в маске обвенчалась с Котом? Господи, к такому ее жизнь не готовила!  
  
      Нет-нет-нет, Маринетт не такая. Она бы ни за что не стала изменять Адриану. Никогда и ни с кем! Тогда как ей удалось так вляпаться? Неужели Нуар узнал ее секрет и силой заставил выйти за него? Не-а, не мог, до такого Кот бы не опустился. Но и Маринетт не могла позволить себе сыграть две своих свадьбы в один день.  
  
      — А что не так-то? — до обрывков сознания донесся удивленный вопрос Нино.  
  
      Все! Все не так! Кроме того факта, что Маринетт сменила фамилию Дюпен-Чен на Агрест. Это идеально.   
  
      А вот остальное…  
  
      — Это лучшее будущее, которое только может быть! — восторженные писки Альи нещадно отвлекали бедную пока ещё Дюпен-Чен от раздумий. — Ах, Маринетт, — судя по тому, что никто не дергал девушку за плечо, мадемуазель Сезер в данный момент атаковала взрослую версию своей подруги, — я тебе даже почти готова простить тот факт, что ты умолчала о том, что знаешь личность Ледибаг! Две свадьбы в один день! Две пары, которые я мечтала увидеть друг с другом!  
  
      — Вообще-то, свадьба была одна, — хмыкнул Нуар, вновь усаживаясь на диван между двумя Принцессами.  
  
      Одна… Может быть, Кот все-таки наврал про то, что ему удалось жениться на Ледибаг? Не могли же во Франции законодательно одобрить двоемужество! Хотя… От этих политиков чего угодно можно было ожидать. Двоеженство ведь в некоторых странах разрешено, может, какие-нибудь активистки и право на двух мужей отстояли? Вот только Маринетт никогда бы на такое не согласилась! Ей только Адриан нужен. Да и сам Агрест неужели не возражал против второго мужа своей супруги?  
  
      Наверное, не возражал. Он ведь добрый, чуткий и понимающий. И от героев Парижа в восторге. Тогда, может, все не так плохо?.. Все-таки и Нуар не настолько ужасный кандидат на роль второго мужа. Уж лучше он, чем кто-нибудь другой.  
  
      — Да!!! — восторженно-счастливый возглас Адриана заставил вздрогнуть всех.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Нино и Алья удивленно уставились на сияющего от счастья друга, завороженно смотрящего то на одну Маринетт, то на другую. Младшая все еще пребывала глубоко в своих мыслях, ход которых отчетливо отражался на ее лице, то становившемся не менее радостным, чем лицо хозяина комнаты, то наполнявшемся чуть ли не вселенской скорбью. Ее взрослая версия обиженно скрестила руки на груди, в то время как герой Парижа, по-хозяйски расположив свою ладонь на ее коленке и поглаживая её, нараспев произнес:  
  
      — Ты проспорила мне желание, моя Леди!  
  
      — Это не честно, глупый Кот, — обиженно буркнула мадам Агрест. — Мы не должны были давать нам подсказки.  
  
      — Ты сама сказала, что я  _мяу_ гу делать, что хочу, — парировал Нуар.  
  
      — В итоге ты решил меня «сломать»? — проворчала женщина, указав на вновь погрузившуюся в депрессию младшую версию себя.  
  
      — Зато в этот раз ты не «сло _мяу_ ла»  _мяу_ ня, — пожал плечами Кот. — Или ты и в этой временной линии жаждешь повстречаться с Котом Бланшем?  
  
      — Котом Бланшем? — не до конца понимающая суть разговора Алья вмешалась, чтобы хоть что-либо для себя прояснить.  
  
      — Эта  _мяу_ демуазель, — Нуар приобнял несопротивляющуюся в силу сбоя системы младшую Маринетт, — довела до акуманизации героя Парижа!  
  
      — Ты забыл упомянуть, что этот «герой Парижа» полгода морочил мне голову и тем самым довел до истерики.  
  
      —  _Мяу_ ри, ты же знаешь, что я люблю только тебя!  
  
      — Но ты ведь женат на Ледибаг, — удивился Ляиф.  
  
      — А Маринетт и есть Ледибаг! — все так же счастливо выпалил Адриан.  
  
      Теперь вместе с Маринетт в состоянии отсутствующего сознания находились Нино и Алья.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда Маринетт пришла в себя, она подумала, что оказалась в параллельной реальности. Еще бы! Сам Адриан Агрест сидел рядом с ней, обнимая ее, Тикки и черный квами Нуара что-то оживленно обсуждали с Альей и Нино, а ее взрослая версия гладила голову напарника, лежавшую у нее на коленях!  
  
      Девушка нервно сглотнула. Может, она находилась под контролем акумы-иллюзиониста? Попытка развеять галлюцинацию, ущипнув себя за бок, успехом не увенчалась: картинка перед глазами не изменилась, а теперь еще и ущипнутое место болело.  
  
      — Это не сон, моя Леди, — промурлыкал над ухом Адриан и поцеловал зардевшуюся девушку в висок. — Теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься.  
  
      Маринетт почувствовала, будто ее окатили ледяной водой. Если бы вчера ей сказали, что Адриан Агрест  _сам_  ее поцелует, да еще и скажет нечто подобное, девушка тотчас бы умерла от счастья, обратившись розовой лужицей. Сейчас же, наблюдая на лице Адриана самодовольную  _кошачью_  ухмылку и различая в его голосе интонацию, присущую лишь одному хвостатому проходимцу, Маринетт больше хотела не растаять в объятьях любви всей своей жизни, а треснуть чем-нибудь тяжелым по наглой зеленоглазой мордашке.  
  
      А значить это могло только одно.  
  
      — Ну-ну-нуар?! — пропищала Маринетт, словно была не Божьей Коровкой, а загнанной в угол мышью. Ответом ей было счастливое « _Мяу!_ ».  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан был уверен, что именно этот день он запомнит как самый прекрасный, счастливый и удивительный в своей жизни. Он не только смог узнать личность своей Леди, но и выяснил, что Леди станет его женой! О лучшем будущем и мечтать нельзя! Осталось только помочь своей взрослой версии защитить Маринетт от врага, а потом…  
  
      А потом спросить у нее, почему она настолько опечалилась, узнав о том, что произойдет через несколько лет. Ведь ее взрослая версия не выглядит так, будто не рада замужеству. А вот младшая Маринетт, напротив, обиженно скрестив руки на груди, старалась сидеть как можно дальше от Адриана. Девушка не смотрела на него, а на вопросы отвечала через раз, демонстративно не желая с ним разговаривать. В груди у парня болезненно щемило, однако факт, что его взрослая версия в данный момент наглым образом флиртовала с взрослой Маринетт, которая на этот флирт отвечала, несомненно утешал.  
  
      Адриан никак не мог понять, чем он обидел свою Леди. Что именно заставило Маринетт так резко поменять к нему отношение? Ведь Нуар был ей верным напарником, вместе с которым Ледибаг прошла через огонь и воду, а Адриан являлся для Маринетт как минимум хорошим другом. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Он чувствовал, что должен разобраться в том, что именно расстроило Маринетт. К тому же Нино и Алья были заняты беседой с квами, герои из будущего были заняты друг другом, враг до сих пор не объявлялся, да и Натали несколько минут назад сообщила, что уехала на встречу с важным партнером отца.  
  
      Единственным препятствием откровенному разговору было то, что Адриан никак не мог на него решиться.  
  
      Узнав, что под маской Ледибаг все это время была Маринетт, юноша стал еще больше бояться ее отказа. А осознавая  _какое_  будущее стоит на кону, он чувствовал еще большую ответственность за свои слова и поступки.  
  
      — Маринетт, — мягко произнес Адриан, опустившись на корточки перед сидевшей за компьютерным столом возлюбленной, — пожалуйста, скажи, что именно тебя так разочаровало? Что Кот Нуар и Адриан Агрест — один и тот же человек? Что мы поженимся? Какую из моих сущностей ты  _настолько_  не желаешь видеть возле себя? Пожалуйста, — его голос дрогнул, — ответь… Я смогу… Ради тебя я смогу отказаться от части себя и быть с тобой тем, кем ты захочешь меня видеть. Только, пожалуйста, не отталкивай ме…  
  
      — Ты совсем идиот, глупый Котяра? — проворчала Маринетт, отвесив Адриану щелбан.  
  
      — Тогда за что ты на меня обиделась? — парень с мольбой посмотрел в глаза своей Леди. — Что я сделал не так?  
  
      — Во-первых, ты, — Маринетт указала пальцем на взрослого Адриана, — раскрыл наши личности. Во-вторых, ты — пальчик снова проткнул воздух по направлению к героям из будущего, — все утро надо мной издевался. Слышал бы  _ты_ , — на сей раз пальчик Леди указал на младшего Адриана, чуть не ткнув его в переносицу, — что тот ты мне наговорил! И вообще, я в вас запуталась!  
  
      — То есть, — на лице Агреста в миг возникла хитрая ухмылка, — ты обижаешься на будущего меня?  
  
      — Все равно это ты.  
  
      — Моя Леди, нельзя наказывать за преступления, которые человек ещё не со _мур_ шил, — заметил Адриан. — Как же хорошо, что я хотя бы в этом времени ни в чём не виноват!  
  
      

***

  
  
      Ощущать на себе влюбленный взгляд Адриана было почти также непривычно, как видеть Тикки, сидевшую на ладонях у Альи. Маринетт не раз представляла, как снимет маску перед лучшей подругой, думала, как будет оправдываться за то, что так долго скрывала от нее правду, и не ожидала, что все окажется так легко. Но что было бы, если бы основной удар не приняла на себя старшая Маринетт, пока младшая пыталась осознать свалившуюся на нее информацию? Смогла бы героиня без помощи будущей себя объясниться с подругой, не утратив ее доверия?  
  
      Маринетт нервно сглотнула, заметив, что хищный взгляд мадемуазель Сезер в данный момент был направлен на нее. Причем на нее из настоящего.  
  
      — Маринетт, — коварно улыбнувшись, произнесла Алья, после чего посмотрела на Агреста, — Адриан… Вы ведь теперь встречаетесь?  
  
      Ответа не последовало, так как герои еще не до конца разобрались в своих отношениях. Да, они выяснили, что любят друг друга, узнали, что через пару лет им предстоит связать себя узами брака, но обсудить большее не успели.  
  
      — Встречаетесь, — утвердительно произнесла создательница «Ледиблога», поставив всех присутствующих перед фактом. — И раз уж вы встречаетесь, то позволите мне первой сделать об этом репортаж. С вас эксклюзивная фотография первого поцелуя Ледибаг и Кота Нуара.  
  
      — Прости, но этот момент уже не запечатлеть, — хихикнула взрослая Маринетт, подмигнув своей младшей версии, которая тотчас залилась смущенным румянцем, осознав,  _кого_  избавляла поцелуем от контроля Разлучника.  
  
      Нино удивленно присвистнул, Алья открыла было рот, чтобы выспросить подробности, но так и застыла, увидев,  _насколько_  был шокирован данной новостью младший Адриан. Его глаза вновь лучились нескрываемым восторгом вперемешку с неверием, да и весь его вид показывал, что Агрест жаждал узнать об этом поцелуе не меньше, чем пытливая журналистка. Увы, кислая мина на лице повзрослевшего героя Парижа говорила о том, что даже через восемь лет подробности ему не будут известны.  
  
      — Прекратишь паясничать во время битв, расскажу, — подтвердила предположение мадам Агрест, а мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен поймала себя на мысли, что о первом поцелуе ее будущий муж не узнает, увы, никогда.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Мужчина в черном костюме-тройке сел на скамейку в городском парке и устало потер виски. Голова ужасно болела, но эта боль являлась лишь малой платой за дарованные ему способности. Конечно, если бы он подчинился дарованной ему силе, то тотчас же избавился бы от этой мигрени. Но разве может он, зовущий себя Господином, повелевающий всем и вся, кому-нибудь подчиняться?  
  
      Нет. Он не будет марионеткой ни в чьих руках. Даже если контролировать его пытается не человек, а волшебная бабочка.  
  
      Он сам будет править всем: Парижем, Францией, планетой! Но сначала Господин заставит подчиниться Ледибаг. Он заставит на коленях ползать женщину, посмевшую ему отказать.  
  
      А потом убьет.  
  
      И ее напарник, на которого силы Господина не действуют, тоже упадет на колени и будет умолять оставить в живых хотя бы Ледибаг из этого времени.  
  
      Но он убьет и ее.  
  
      — Ты будешь либо моей, либо мертвой, — ласково прошептал мужчина, поцеловав фотографию бесстрашной героини Парижа.  
  
      Он всегда восхищался ей. Прекрасная Ледибаг в его глазах являлась олицетворением всех добродетелей и символом желанной свободы. На протяжении нескольких лет он грезил о встрече с пятнистой Леди, размышлял о том, что скажет ей, представлял, какое впечатление на нее произведет. И мечтал о том, как будет  _обладать_  ею.  
  
      Вот только когда Ледибаг спасла его из горящего здания, она и слушать не стала его речей, отправившись на спасение других людей.  
  
      И потом, когда он попытался ее отблагодарить, Леди ушла, даже не взглянув в его сторону.  
  
      Она не обернулась, когда он крикнул «Стой!» ей вслед. Не стала разговаривать с ним и в следующую их встречу. Это злило, ужасно злило, но мужчина терпел. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь Ледибаг обратит на него свое внимание.  
  
      Но время шло, а он оставался для отважной героини обычным горожанином, одним из многих. В то время как сам он никогда не считал себя таковым.  
  
      — Я — Наполеон, а ты моя Жозефина, — пропел Господин, улыбнувшись воспоминаниям о том, как ему удалось взять Ледибаг под контроль. Всю жизнь ему приходилось подчиняться другим, жить в жестких рамках, теша себя лишь мечтами да надеждами. И в тот момент он как никогда был близок к воплощению своих самых сокровенных фантазий. Если бы мерзкий Кошак не вмешался, его желания давно бы исполнились.  
  
      Но ничего. В этот раз Господин будет умнее. Он заставит и Кота Нуара плясать под свою дудку, пусть даже на этого героя его сила не действует.  
  
      Все-таки Господину прекрасно была известна главная слабость хвостатого недоумка.  
  
      — А теперь иди ко мне, любовь моя, — произнес Господин, убирая фотографию Ледибаг в нагрудный карман пиджака.


	4. Один враг и две проблемы

      Еще когда они были в коллеже, Кот Нуар велел своей младшей версии не спускать глаз с Маринетт из настоящего. Тогда Адриан пообещал будущему себе, что справится с этой задачей, ведь не мог же герой бросить в беде свою одноклассницу! Теперь, когда Агрест узнал, что Маринетт его Леди, он еще больше хотел защитить ее. С одной стороны, подобное внимание со стороны Адриана девушке было приятно, но с другой стороны, иногда он определенно перебарщивал.  
  
      — Котик, ну хоть в туалет я могу без твоего присмотра сходить? — скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовалась героиня без маски.  
  
      — Моя Леди, за тобой я готов отправиться хоть на край света, чтобы и там не отводить от тебя взгляд! — произнес Адриан, прижав ладонь к сердцу, на что Маринетт только хмыкнула и покачала головой. — Я буду стоять у двери, если почувствуешь что-то странное — зови, — твердо добавил верный рыцарь, посмотрев в глаза даме сердца.  
  
      Утром, встретив подобный взгляд, Маринетт бы непременно растеклась розовой лужицей от осознания, что сам Адриан Агрест на нее  _так_  посмотрел. Сейчас же, когда личности Кота и Адриана в ее сознании слились воедино, девушка обнаружила, что и ее чувства к этому человеку перешли на новый уровень. Любовь к Адриану и безграничное доверие к Коту только усилили ее желание всегда быть рядом с ним. Однако тот факт, что перед ней находился нахальный, наглый и временами раздражающий напарник смог перевесить все смущение и заикание, позволяя мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен сохранять ясность ума перед возлюбленным. Хотя от улыбки, которую он подарил, галантно открыв перед ней дверь туалета, коленки у Маринетт все же подкашивались.  
  
      Героиня прекрасно понимала, что ей удалось так легко принять знание о тайной личности объекта своей любви только благодаря присутствию гостей из будущего. Видя, как общаются взрослые Адриан и Маринетт, девушка просто не могла не мечтать о том, что это будущее станет явью. Да, как только она поняла, что ее идеальный принц был вовсе не идеалом, ей хотелось к чертям собачьим послать это открытие вместе с Котярой, разрушившим ее девичьи грезы. Но стоило ей взглянуть на будущую себя, увидеть, с какой любовью мадам Агрест смотрит на своего мужа… На душе сразу стало спокойнее, а формула «Адриан равно Нуар» показалась единственно правильной, хотя несколько часов назад представлялась самым ужасным из всех вариантов.  
  
      Судя по обрывкам разговоров своих будущих версий, их раскрытие произошло не так радужно, как в этой временной линии. И похоже, что причиной этому была реакция самой Маринетт.  
  
      Подробности герои не разглашали, но догадаться о том, из-за чего все произошло на самом деле, было не трудно. Да и в голосе будущей себя девушка отчетливо слышала вину за то, что произошло с Котом.  
  
      В другой временной линии она довела до акуманизации Адриана… Нуара… Даже считая их разными людьми, Маринетт не хотела бы увидеть ни одного из них своим врагом. Несмотря на то, что Кот часто переходил под вражеский контроль, факт захвата самой бабочкой — это совершенно другое. Ведь для этого нужно настолько поддаться негативным эмоциям, что даже сделка со злом не будет казаться чем-то противоестественным.  
  
      На этот раз она подобного не допустит.  
  
      Однако оставалась еще одна проблема.  
  
      Маринетт слишком хорошо знала как Адриана, так и Кота Нуара (пусть и считала их разными людьми еще пару часов назад), чтобы не заметить странности в поведении его будущей версии. Взрослый (если, конечно, можно его таковым считать) Адриан то и дело чесал затылок, а количество кошачьих каламбуров в его речи росло чуть ли не с каждой фразой. И если первое он делал когда смущался или был сильно взволнован, то на игру слов Нуар переходил либо в  _мяу_ менты  _мур_ тличного настроения, либо в  _мяу_ нуты критической опасности, словно его несерьезность могла сделать ситуацию не такой страшной. А если учитывать, что при этом мужчина поглядывал на часы, становилось понятно, с чем было связано его поведение.  
  
      В любой момент мог вернуться контроль акуманизированного над взрослой версией героини Парижа.  
  
      И хотя взрослый Нуар утверждал, что без проблем справится с этим злодеем, Маринетт прекрасно видела, что его бравада была напускной. Осознавал это и Адриан из настоящего, который, однако, не каламбурил, а становился все серьезнее с каждой минутой, ведь в этом времени против Господина он был бессилен. Да и сама Маринетт ничего не могла сделать, кроме как притворяться, что не замечает волнения напарника, чтобы хотя бы за это он не переживал.  
  
      Вот только Адриан тоже слишком хорошо знал свою Леди.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Еще никогда Агрест-младший не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным. Ему очень хотелось сказать Маринетт «Положись на меня!», но он прекрасно осознавал, что в данный момент эти слова будут пусты и бессмысленны. У него не было оснований не верить в то, что перед новым злодеем он из этого времени бессилен, а уверенности в победе в глазах будущего себя Адриан не наблюдал. Враг был опасен, а тот факт, что он был опасен в первую очередь для Леди, заставлял сердце тревожно биться в груди.  
  
      Увидев, какое будущее ждет его впереди, юноша очень хотел, чтобы оно настало. Но, увы, в битве против Господина ради этого будущего он не мог сделать ничего. Это сильно удручало, но еще больше парня беспокоило то, что ему не удавалось скрыть свое волнение от Маринетт, хотя Нино и Алья легко купились на то, что ситуация под контролем.  
  
      — Не делай такую кислую мину, или мне придется угостить тебя камамбером, — зевая, произнес зависший в воздухе перед лицом Плагг. — А делиться им я не хочу.  
  
      — Больно нужен мне твой сыр, — вздохнул Адриан, прислонившись спиной к стене.  
  
      — А вот мне нужен, — хитро протянул квами и, сделав в воздухе сальто, добавил: — И ты будешь кормить меня еще чаще и больше.  
  
      — С чего бы?  
  
      — Когда меня втянуло в кольцо другого тебя, — прошептал черный котенок на ухо герою без маски, — я вспомнил все, что произойдет в будущем. А у любой информации есть своя цена. Мою валюту ты знаешь.  
  
      — То есть, ты можешь рассказать обо всех событиях, что произойдут со мной за восемь лет? — вопросительно изогнул бровь молодой герой.  
  
      — А также спойлеры ко многим еще не вышедшим аниме-сериалам, — гордо заявил Плагг. — И, к сожалению, к той ужасной сопливой и скучнейшей мелодраме, на которую ты повел Маринетт на свидании. Неудивительно, что девица уснула…  
  
      Ухмылка тотчас появилась на лице младшего Агреста, осознавшего, насколько ценный козырь находится в его руках. Наверняка его квами мог поведать о том, какие ошибки Адриан совершил, каких успехов он достиг в битве по завоеванию благосклонности прекрасной Леди. Юноша уже хотел спросить, свидание в каком месте понравилось Маринетт в будущем больше всего, но не успел. Ибо раздавшийся шум со стороны гостей явно говорил —  _ **началось**_.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт  _вырывалась_.   
  
      Словно бьющееся о стекло насекомое, стремящееся вылететь на свободу, она не прекращала попытки встать с дивана и отправиться на зов Господина. Женщина бездумно колотила руками и ногами, будто это могло помочь ей вырваться из железной хватки ее мужа, но Адриан из будущего не мог позволить себе ее отпустить. Очередной удар обезумевшей любимой рассек мужчине губу, но позволил ему перехватить ее руку. Заведя руку супруги ей за спину и скривившись от осознания, что он — пусть и ради безопасности, но, черт возьми, — сделал своей Леди больно, Адриан попытался захватом ограничить ее движения.  
  
      Удалось. Теперь взрослая Маринетт могла только пинать то, что было перед ней, и угрозы ни для себя, ни для остальных не представляла.  
  
      — Мо… может ее связать? — даже Алье, привыкшей к странному и агрессивному поведению людей, попавших под власть акумы, видеть лучшую подругу в таком состоянии было страшно. Мадам Агрест была похожа на взбесившегося зверя, единственной целью которого было вырваться из клетки и загрызть тех, кто ей мешал.  
  
      — Аргх! — Маринетт, подобно зверю, не могла говорить, лишь только рычала на тех, кто стоял у нее на пути.  
  
      — Или запереть где-нибудь? — предложил Нино, потирая ушибленный бок. Женщина успела несколько раз ударить его, прежде чем Ляиф осознал, что в попытках усмирить ее, он только мешает это делать взрослому другу.  
  
      — Нельзя, — непривычно серьезным тоном сообщил Плагг, подлетая к обеспокоенной Тикки. — Знаете же, как себя ведут божьи коровки, если их засунуть в банку.  
  
      Издав громкий, полный отчаяния вой, женщина затылком стукнула мужа в подбородок, со всей силы наступила ему пяткой на ногу и локтем ударила его в живот. Невольно взрослый Агрест ослабил хватку лишь на секунду, но этого мгновения обезумевшей Маринетт хватило на то, чтобы вырваться, перепрыгнуть через опрокинутый ранее стол и помчаться на столь манящий зов.  
  
      Вот только путь ей перегородил металлический шест, внезапно возникший под ногами.  
  
      Младший Адриан вовремя успел среагировать и обратиться Котом Нуаром, как только увидел, что он из будущего ослабил хватку. Не раздумывая, юноша поставил подножку своей Леди, хотя и мысленно обругал себя, увидев, как из-за  _его_ действий она больно упала на пол.  
  
      Одним прыжком герой Парижа очутился рядом с не успевшей подняться Маринетт, схватив ее за запястья, вновь прижал к полу, и сел на нее, надеясь своим весом удержать рвущуюся в ловушку врага женщину.  
  
      Подобно берсерку, пылающая звериной яростью мадам Агрест пыталась вырваться даже из этого положения… Но на этот раз ее держал не Адриан, а Нуар. Против героя в боевом облачении силы были не равны.  
  
      Осталось сдерживать ее еще семь минут.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот Нуар из настоящего времени старался держать Маринетт из будущего так крепко, чтобы она не могла вырваться. Он даже не представлял, что и без маски его Леди была достаточно сильна, чтобы стать проблемой для героя Парижа. Стоило только задуматься о том, не ослабить ли хватку, как женщина, словно чувствуя это, норовила выскользнуть из его лап. А не думать об этом Нуар не мог, ведь из-под задравшихся рукавов ее толстовки были прекрасно видны синяки на запястьях, оставшиеся от предыдущих попыток его будущего «Я» удержать Маринетт от контроля акуманизированного злодея.  
  
      Адриан старался не смотреть на ее руки, коря себя за то, что будущий он вообще допустил подобную ситуацию.  
  
      А посмотрев ей в глаза, Кот ужаснулся еще больше.  
  
      В этом времени он не раз попадал под власть акуманизированных злодеев, но Ледибаг не была захвачена врагом ни разу. Сегодня он впервые видел ее, находящуюся под действием вражеских сил, и это зрелище пугало.  
  
      Нуар всегда восхищался глазами своей Леди: живыми, искрящимися уверенностью и надеждой… Но глаза  _этой_  Маринетт были пустыми, чужими, безжизненными. Ее лицо было искажено гримасой ярости, но в глазах не было ничего.  
  
      Кот сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок. Сейчас самым важным было не позволить Маринетт уйти, предаваться мыслям и самобичеванию можно будет и потом. Осталось выждать еще немного времени — и Леди будет освобождена от контроля врага еще на сутки.  
  
      Но сколько осталось ждать?  
  
      Герой Парижа поднял взгляд на будущего себя и собирался задать этот вопрос, вот только, увидев, в каком отчаянии сейчас находился взрослый Адриан, так и застыл с открытым ртом.  
  
      Спиной сползая по стене, Адриан Агрест из две тысячи двадцать четвертого года обреченно произнес два слова:  
  
      — Принцесса пропала.


	5. Один лорд и две рабыни

      Подобный гул в голове Маринетт Агрест ощущала уже в седьмой раз. Выходить из-под вражеского контроля оказалось донельзя неприятным процессом: виски словно сдавливало металлическими тисками, а шум в ушах можно было сравнить с ревом стада слонов, пытающихся подражать старинному органу. При этом иногда из оркестровой ямы им аккомпанировала группа мартышек, играющих на литаврах, да стая тоскливо завывающих волков, еще больше усиливая эту какофонию. Слава квами, длилось это всего две минуты, которые, однако, казались женщине двумя часами.  
  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Маринетт попыталась открыть глаза. Последнее, что она помнила, это вопрос Альи о том, не принесла ли подруга с собой из будущего архив «Ледиблога» за последние восемь лет. Вроде бы она успела даже открыть рот, чтобы ответить… И вот уже лежит на полу, лицезря белый потолок комнаты своего одновременно будущего и нынешнего мужа.  
  
      К слову, о нем.  
  
      Все предыдущие шесть раз, когда мадам Агрест выходила из-под контроля, первым делом она видела вовсе не потолок, а обеспокоенный взгляд Адриана. Что, раз здесь есть более молодая ее версия, то этот непутевый Котяра сразу же переключился на нее, и старшая Маринетт ему стала не нужна? Вот значит, почему он такой довольный был перед тем, как в прошлое отправляться! Ну, ничего, в таком случае Леди себе молоденького Котика заберет.  
  
      Женщина попыталась приподняться на локтях, но охватившая ее волна слабости не позволила это сделать. Где этот чертов Кот? Знает же, что первые пять минут после контроля Маринетт даже встать без его помощи не сможет. А на жестком полу лежать ей не прельщало. И так все тело ломит, будто все то же стадо слонов по нему пробежалось, а мартышки с волками еще и канкан станцевали.  
  
      Гул в ушах начал стихать, и мадам Агрест постепенно начала различать окружающие звуки. Судя по голосам, муженек где-то рядом. Неужели и вправду с молодой Леди флиртует?  
  
      Ревность к прошлой себе тотчас вспыхнула в героине из будущего, прогнав прочь всю слабость, усталость и истязавший ее зоопарк, позволив Маринетт не только отчетливо видеть и слышать, но и самостоятельно сесть, что еще минуту назад казалось женщине невыполнимым подвигом.  
  
      Однако увидела она совсем не то, что ожидала.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Какого черта?! — взревел Адриан из будущего, взяв за грудки Кота Нуара и прижав его к стене. — Какого черта, акума тебя побери, ты за ней не уследил?!  
  
      Ничего не ответив, герой Парижа прикусил губу.  
  
      — Твою мать, я ведь велел тебе не спускать с нее глаз! — Агрест со всей силы ударил младшую версию себя кулаком в челюсть. — Ты хоть понимаешь,  _насколько_  это серьезно?!  
  
      Сплюнув кровью на паркет, Кот виновато опустил взгляд.  
  
      — Мы можем ее потерять! — в отчаянии схватившись за волосы выкрикнул старший Адриан. — Обеих, — чуть слышно добавил он. — Если с Маринетт из этого времени что-то случится, то будущего у нашей Леди уже не будет.  
  
      Отмахнувшись от руки Нино, собиравшегося похлопать взрослого друга по плечу, мужчина перевел полный ярости взгляд на Ляифа.  
  
      — А куда вы с Альей смотрели?!  
  
      — Мы пытались помочь удержать Маринетт из твоего времени, — стараясь говорить как можно спокойней, ответил Нино, однако дрожь в его голосе выдавала волнение за подругу. Как только обнаружилось, что младшая Маринетт пропала, Алья тотчас вместе с Тикки помчалась на ее поиски, но, судя по тому, в каком состоянии сейчас находился Агрест из будущего, судя по тому, что он сам не отправился искать пропавшую Маринетт, Сезер вряд ли сможет что-нибудь сделать.  
  
      Он вновь замахнулся, чтобы ударить безвольно сидевшего на полу Кота Нуара, но его остановило мягкое прикосновение ладони жены к спине.  
  
      — Котенок, контролируй эмоции, — тихо сказала мадам Агрест.  
  
      — Моя Леди, — не решаясь обернуться, боясь посмотреть любимой в глаза, Адриан стиснул кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, — прости меня, я…  
  
      — Все будет хорошо, — слова Маринетт действовали лучше ее «Чудесного Исцеления». — Это не первый серьезный противник, — потрепав мужа по спине, она подошла к Коту и протянула ему руку, помогая подняться. — Справлялись раньше, одолеем и этого сейчас.  
  
      Мягко улыбнувшись, женщина погладила героя Парижа по голове. Улыбка Леди всегда дарила Нуару надежду, поэтому его глаза тотчас загорелись решимостью вернуть Принцессу во что бы то ни стало.  
  
      — Да, мы допустили ошибку, предположив, что его контроль не будет действовать и на прошлую меня, — потянувшись, бодро произнесла героиня без маски, — вот только и Господин упускает кое-какую деталь.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Мужчина торжествовал. Воззвав к своей жертве, он и представить не мог, что сразу две Ледибаг откликнутся на его зов. И пусть одну из них смогли удержать, он чувствовал, что вторая в данный момент направлялась к нему.  
  
      И что героиня Парижа была без маски.  
  
      Как же ему все-таки повезло наткнуться на портал в прошлое! Иначе бы его мечты так и остались мечтами. А сейчас Господину не только подчинялась сама Ледибаг, но еще и личность пятнистой Леди вскоре перестанет быть для него тайной. Разве мог подобным похвастаться кто-либо из его предшественников, получивших от чернокрылых бабочек волшебную силу? Подобного не случалось еще никогда, отчего Господин еще больше уверился в своей исключительности.  
  
      — Я всегда говорил, что был избран для великих дел, — с придыханием произнес он, обращаясь к Ледибаг, улыбавшейся  _ему_  с фотографии. — А ты была рождена, чтобы стать моею.  
  
      Господин убрал снимок в нагрудный карман пиджака. Даже его злодейский облик был особенным. Почти все его предшественники выглядели как сбежавшие из цирковой труппы клоуны — аляпистые костюмы, вырвиглазные расцветки, фасоны, словно нарисованные пятилетним дитя… Разве что Копикэт, Кот Бланш и Антибаг выделялись из общей массы тем, что были похожи на героев Парижа, да Невидимка, которая вообще никак не выглядела.  
  
      По сравнению с ними Господин был другим. Волшебная сила не стала превращать его в безвкусное нечто, всего лишь изменив привычную одежду на официальный костюм. При виде его предшественников люди обычно разбегались в панике, но еще ни один человек не убежал прочь, увидев своего Господина. Потому что никто из них даже не догадывался о том, что он — новый злодей. Разве придет кому-нибудь в голову, что мужчина в костюме-тройке, сидящий на лавочке в тихом парке, тот, кому достаточно лишь подумать, и все вокруг тотчас же станут его рабами?  
  
      Потому что настоящие повелители правят миром негласно.  
  
      Мужчина поднял голову и посмотрел перед собой.  
  
      Она была близко. Еще чуть-чуть, и он увидит фигуру Леди-без-маски, входящую в парк через главные ворота. Господин чувствовал, что его молодая рабыня уже почти явилась на его зов. Да, он хотел сначала убить ее взрослую версию, но иногда приходится пересматривать свои планы.  
  
      Быть может, он прикажет ей убить саму себя? И будет любоваться схваткой двух защитниц Парижа?  
  
      Но сначала юная Леди послужит своему Господину отличным щитом. Пока она будет сидеть подле его ног, ее надоедливый Кот не посмеет к ним даже приблизиться.  
  
      Невысокая девушка с двумя низкими хвостиками вошла в парк. На ее лице застыла блаженная улыбка, однако глаза не выражали ничего, словно являлись не зеркалом души, а помутневшей стекляшкой.  
  
      Господин прекрасно знал эту девушку: спустя восемь лет она, совладелица модной империи, то и дело мелькала на телеэкранах.  
  
      — Так вот какие скелеты хранит в шкафу мадам Агрест, — ухмыльнулся мужчина, поднимаясь со скамейки и делая шаг навстречу героине без маски. Пусть он и был ее Господином, не поцеловать тыльную сторону ладони Леди при встрече — даже повелителю мира не комильфо.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Алья Сезер со всех ног бежала за маленькой Тикки, на большой скорости летавшей над головами удивленных прохожих в поисках пропавшей хозяйки.  
  
      — Новейшая игрушка прямиком из Японии, — то и дело поясняла запыхавшаяся журналистка, поклявшаяся сохранить тайну героев Парижа и своих друзей. — На дистанционном управлении, только вышла из строя, — в подтверждении своих слов мадемуазель Сезер демонстрировала все еще отключенный смартфон.  
  
      Выбегая из особняка Агреста с алой квами, Алья думала, что ее новая знакомая должна чувствовать, где находится Ледибаг, отчего найти Маринетт будет легко. Но, увы, она ошибалась. Зависнув в воздухе перед очередным перекрестком, Тикки некоторое время обеспокоенно глядела по сторонам, после чего обессиленно рухнула в ладони успевшей её поймать девушки.  
  
      — В этом времени сейчас две пары Серег Удачи, — всхлипнув, произнесла пятнистая малышка. — Я не могу определить направление: Талисман Ледибаг из будущего создает сильные помехи.  
  
      — Мы найдем Маринетт, — твердо заявила Алья, наконец, включая телефон. — Не зря же у «Ледиблога» столько подписчиков!  
  
      Двадцать восемь секунд у мадемуазель Сезер ушло на то, чтобы разместить в «Ледиблоге» фотографию подруги с просьбой откликнуться, если кто-либо ее видел. Еще восемнадцать секунд девушка смотрела на экран смартфона, глядя на то, как росло число уведомлений о репостах. А затем появились первые сообщения.  
  
      Маринетт видели в трех кварталах от Альи.  
  
      Написав об этом Адриану и Нино (и молясь всем богам, чтобы эти двое додумались включить телефоны и прочитать сообщения), шатенка с красной квами в кармане помчалась туда, куда направлялась ее лучшая подруга.  
  
      К собственному удивлению, Алья поймала себя на мысли, что была рада тому факту, что Маринетт так долго скрывала от нее свое геройское «хобби». Все-таки, если бы Сезер в любой момент могла взять у Ледибаг интервью, то вряд ли бы она с таким усердием гонялась за ней по всему городу. А если бы не гонялась — то сейчас бы не смогла бежать с такой скоростью спасать лучшую подругу.  
  
      Хотя «спасать» — слишком громко сказано.  
  
      Про то, что контроль этого злодея намного сильнее, чем у того же Гипнотизера, доходчиво объяснили гости из будущего. Алья ни в коем случае не должна была приближаться к Господину на три сотни метров, ведь ему было достаточно лишь подумать, чтобы сделать ее своей рабыней. Но с другой стороны, по словам повзрослевшего Агреста, враг не берет под контроль всех подряд — лишь тех, кто открыто против него выступает или иным образом привлекает его внимание. Значит, если Сезер не будет привлекать внимание врага и по возможности постарается держаться от него подальше, она сможет хотя бы следить за Маринетт на расстоянии. Вдруг так у нее получится помочь Нуару из будущего спасти подругу?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Притаившись за деревом, Алья прекрасно видела, как человек в черном костюме-тройке поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони Маринетт, как после этого он заставил ее встать перед ним на колени и торжествующе расхохотался, когда героиня Парижа покорно склонила перед ним голову. Сезер очень хотелось выскочить из своего укрытия и с криком «Не смей управлять моей девочкой!» наброситься на акуманизированного злодея, но голос разума (а если точнее — маленькой квами) сдерживал ее от необдуманных действий.  
  
      К тому же смс от Нино гласила, что герои из будущего уже разработали план действий, а значит, вскоре взрослый Кот Нуар, на которого силы Господина не действуют, появится здесь и откатаклизмит злодея, осмелившегося унижать Маринетт.  
  
      Глядя на то, как подруга делает массаж своему кукловоду, Алья очень надеялась, что её природная неуклюжесть даст о себе знать, и неосторожным движением Маринетт свернет шею этому акуманизированному.  
  
      Алья перевела взгляд на часы.  
  
      По ее расчетам Кот Нуар уже давно должен был появиться, ведь герою Парижа ничего не стоило преодолеть по крышам несколько кварталов за считанные минуты. Но спасителя в черном до сих пор не было, а Господин, судя по всему, задумал очередное издевательство над Леди.  
  
      Во всяком случае, массировать его шею Маринетт перестала.  
  
      Девушка раздосадовано прикусила губу. С такого расстояния ей совершенно не было слышно, о чем злодей разговаривал с ее лучшей подругой. Что он ей приказывал? Вдруг его очередное распоряжение будет угрожать жизни Маринетт, а времени на то, чтобы остановить ее ни у кого не хватит, так как об этом приказе узнают слишком поздно?  
  
      Нет, нельзя оставлять все так.  
  
      Господин был слишком сосредоточен на своей рабыне, на остальных посетителей парка он абсолютно не обращал внимания. Разве не грех — не воспользоваться этой возможностью и не подобраться поближе? Да, Алья нарушит правило трех сотен метров, но ведь злодей все равно не берет под контроль окружающих. Адриан-старший сам говорил, что Господина интересует только Ледибаг, а остальных он обращает марионетками лишь тогда, когда они выступают против него.  
  
      Значит, если она неспешно пройдет мимо злодея, ничего не случится. Зато хотя бы получится уронить в растущие рядом кусты свой телефон, чтобы Нино на другом конце несуществующего провода (связь-то мобильная) смог слышать, что говорит Господин. А уж как передать это Нуару... Ну, Ляиф придумает, не дурак же. В крайнем случае, с оставленного в комнате Адриана телефона самой Маринетт Коту позвонит.  
  
      Собравшись с духом и переглянувшись с пятнистой квами, которая с некоторой неохотой, но все же одобрила план, Алья сделала шаг вперед. Конечно, сначала они обсуждали возможность послать шпионить маленькую Тикки, но если бы Господин заметил ее, то тогда уж точно — пиши пропало. Ведь его контроль распространялся на квами тоже, да и злодею ничего не стоило приказать Маринетт перевоплотиться в Ледибаг, что значительно уменьшит шансы Кота на победу. Поэтому было решено, что на разведку Тикки и Алья отправятся все же вместе, причем первая будет прятаться в кармане второй.  
  
      Вот только сделав еще один шаг, Алья почувствовала дрожь, словно ледяная волна прошлась по всему ее телу. Глубоко вздохнув, девушка притворилась, будто ничего странного не произошло, и занесла палец над иконкой вызова. Стоит только коснуться экрана — активируется исходящий звонок Нино Ляифу.  
  
      Третий шаг. Господи, мадемуазель Сезер шла с обычным прогулочным темпом, но все происходящее воспринималось ею как в замедленной съемке. Это ведь был не первый акуманизированный злодей, возле которого ей приходилось крутиться как создательнице «Ледиблога». Да еще вчера она бы хвостиком за этим Господином бегала, лишь бы взять интервью. Что же вдруг так изменилось?  
  
      Ах, да. Ее неуклюжая лучшая подруга оказалась защитницей Парижа, которую при этом саму необходимо было спасать.  
  
      Четвертый шаг дался Алье с огромным усилием, а на пятом ее волей завладел Господин.  
  
      Прежде, чем полностью поддаться контролю врага, она все же успела заметить, что подмога пришла.  
  
      Вот только вместо Кота Нуара спасать Маринетт явился Адриан Агрест.


	6. Один бой и две победы

      Господин чувствовал всех, кто находился в радиусе трехсот метров от него. Он не мог читать их мысли, но прекрасно ощущал намерения. Особенно, если внимание человека было сосредоточено на самом Господине.  
  
      Так, сидевший на скамейке в ста пятидесяти метрах от злодея мужчина его даже не замечал, увлекшись кормлением голубей, а вот девушка, вошедшая в зону его влияния, явно была поглощена мыслями о Господине. Что ж, раз она уже думала о нем, то почему бы сразу не сделать ее своей рабыней?  
  
      Ухмыльнувшись, Господин представил, как от него к этой девице тянется невидимая нить, и уже в следующий миг полностью подчинил Алью Сезер своей воле.  
  
      Затем Господин почувствовал, что еще один человек вошел в его зону влияния. Внимание приближавшегося было сосредоточено не на Господине, а на его любимой игрушке. Прежде чем насылать контроль, злодей перевел взгляд на этого человека…  
  
      — Адриан Агрест, — усмехнулся злодей, узнав в направлявшемся к нему блондине мужа своей рабыни. — Решил забрать мою девочку? Да вот не выйдет!  
  
      Господин уже собрался было наслать на Агреста контроль, однако его взгляд упал на стоявшую рядом Леди без маски. Маринетт в этом времени была еще школьницей, а Адриан выглядел так, словно тоже пришел из будущего. Неужели увязался за женой и Котом Нуаром?  
  
      А когда невидимая нить контроля оборвалась прежде, чем достигла своего адресата, злодей понял — Адриан Агрест и был тем самым надоедливым хвостатым напарником Ледибаг.  
  
      Вот только почему он появился без боевого облачения?  
  
      Размышлять об этом не было времени — расстояние между злодеем и героем сокращалось с каждым шагом последнего, поэтому Господин решил, что пора действовать. Раз уж Нуар заявился к нему без маски, то это только на руку повелителю.  
  
      Наслав контроль на всех присутствовавших в парке, до кого только смог дотянуться, Господин приказал им отвернуться и закрыть глаза. Конечно, можно было послать их атаковать Адриана Агреста, но у злодея была идея получше. Эти пешки слишком слабы, чтобы сражаться с героем Парижа (ведь Господин только управлял, но не усиливал, а Кот Нуар справлялся и с усиленными марионетками предыдущих злодеев), поэтому они  _даже видеть_  происходящее не были достойны.  
  
      Только Господин мог знать настоящие личности Ледибаг и Кота Нуара. И только он мог насладиться их гибелью.  
  
      — Превращайся, — приказал он своей рабыне.  
  
      Маринетт что-то прошептала, и красное пятно, вылетевшее из кармана одной из подконтрольных, затянуло в серьгу молодой героини, облачив ее в алый пятнистый костюм.  
  
      — А теперь пришло время овдоветь, моя дорогая, — процедил сквозь зубы злодей. — Убей Адриана Агреста.  
  
      Пальцы героини Парижа легли на йо-йо.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Настоящая личность злодея была прекрасно известна героям из будущего, равно как и то место, где в данный момент находился он из настоящего времени. По этой причине младший Адриан Агрест в геройском обличии направлялся в расположенную на окраине столицы психиатрическую лечебницу.  
  
      Взрослая Маринетт рассказала, что однажды в этой клинике был пожар, и герои Парижа участвовали в спасении пациентов. Один из них, лечившийся от параноидной шизофрении, с целым букетом проявлений начиная с беспричинных колебаний настроения и заканчивая манией величия, возомнил, будто бы Ледибаг пришла туда лишь для того, чтобы его спасти. Когда Баг отдала его в руки врачей, а сама собралась отправиться вызволять из огненного плена других душевнобольных, мужчина пытался всячески ее задержать. Впрочем, безуспешно.  
  
      А уже в утренней газете появилась статья о том, что ему удалось воспользоваться суматохой и сбежать.  
  
      По словам старшего Адриана, через год герои Парижа вновь пересеклись с этим человеком. Именно Ледибаг спасла его от акуманизированного злодея, однако беглого сумасшедшего в спасенном она не признала.  
  
      Да и не до того ей было.  
  
      В то время они смогли, наконец, одолеть Бражника, однако перед капитуляцией повелитель мотыльков успел выпустить на волю огромную стаю зараженных бабочек. Часть из них Ледибаг успела очистить сразу же, часть же до сих пор то и дело объявлялась в Париже будущего, превращая в злодеев обычных людей. Благо, не так часто, как тогда, когда их насылал на город сам Бражник. Да и врагов, не связанных сделкой по получению Камней Чудес, побеждать было легче.  
  
      Вплоть до этого момента.  
  
      Всеконтролирующий Господин оказался довольно опасным противником.  
  
      Сам факт того, что его воле подчинилась сама Ледибаг, значительно уменьшал шансы на победу, так как только она могла очистить акуму. Даже новый владелец Камня Чудес Мотылька не мог бы освободить человека от контроля бабочки, которую наслал не он. А уж когда он добрался до портала в прошлое, ситуация и вовсе стала критической.  
  
      В будущем у Парижа было больше героев, но никто, кроме Кота Нуара с его иммунитетом к контролю (появившимся после того случая, когда из-за эмоционального всплеска он сам освободился от вселившейся в него акумы), не мог даже приблизиться к Господину. А в прошлом против этого злодея был бессилен и младший Нуар. Слава квами, этот факт акуманизированному известен не был.  
  
      Самый простой способ победить злодея, раз уж их забросило в прошлое — не допустить его акуманизации в будущем. Увы, Ледибаг была настроена категорически против убийства ни в чем не повинного в этой временной линии психа. Какую бы угрозу Господин ни представлял, Маринетт запретила и пальцем тронуть его из этого времени (да и будущего злодея убивать было нельзя).  
  
      Однако кое-что с младшей версией пока-еще-не-Господина сделать было  _необходимо_.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Йо-йо просвистело в сантиметре от головы Адриана Агреста, которому в последний момент удалось увернуться.  
  
      Маринетт не раз говорила, что у Нуара, попадавшего под власть акуманизированных злодеев, значительно снижалась и без того не кристальная ясность ума. По всей видимости, сейчас с ней самой происходило то же самое, ведь точность ее атак заметно хромала. К тому же Кот, столько лет сражавшийся бок о бок с пятнистой героиней (и сотни раз пересматривавший каждое видео в «Ледиблоге»), прекрасно знал все приемы своей возлюбленной.  
  
      Однако избегать атак, находясь не в боевом облачении, было все же нелегкой задачей.  
  
      Без костюма Адриан не мог совершать прыжки в длину на пятнадцать метров. А Ледибаг могла.  
  
      Кувыркнувшись и проскользнув между ног у одержимой героини, Агрест распрямился за ее спиной и сделал обманный рывок в сторону Господина. Атаковать его  _сейчас_  не входило в планы Адриана, но знать об этом злодею не следовало.  
  
      Приказ «Убить» сменился на «Защищать». Однако сути это не изменило: каждая атака враждебно настроенной Леди грозила оказаться смертельной.  
  
      Прячась от увесистого йо-йо за скамейкой, Адриан жалел, что не взял у младшего себя жезл Кота Нуара. Глядя на то, как от удара героини скамейка разлетелась в щепки, он радовался, что это была не его голова.  
  
      Вновь сократив дистанцию (все-таки ближний бой был стихией Нуара, не Леди), Адриан попытался поставить девушке подножку, но героиня тотчас отпрыгнула назад, вновь отдалившись на удобное для атак расстояние.  
  
      А уже в следующую секунду йо-йо вновь рассекло воздух рядом с головой ее будущего мужа.  
  
      — Моя Леди, даже в этом состоянии ты не изменяешь своим привычкам, — усмехнулся Агрест, скрывшись от следующей атаки за деревом. — Неужели моя голова и сейчас не выходит из твоих мыслей, что ты все время целишься мне в макушку?  
  
      Ответа не последовало. Впрочем, Адриан его не очень-то и ждал.  
  
      Сняв с себя рубашку, мужчина приготовился к следующему шагу. С криком «Я убью тебя, тварь!» он выскочил из укрытия и направился в сторону Господина, однако внезапно изменил траекторию движения и вновь оказался рядом с неуспевшей среагировать Леди. Накинув рубашку ей на лицо, чтобы лишить обзора, Адриан попытался вырвать из рук любимой йо-йо…  
  
      А уже в следующий миг всей спиной весьма болезненно ударился о ствол росшего в десяти метрах дерева. Просто чудо, что он вообще смог подняться на ноги, не говоря уже о том, что ему удалось это сделать прежде, чем смертоносное оружие героини Парижа вонзилось в древесину, расщепив ствол на две части.  
  
      — Принцесса, откуда такая нелюбовь к природе? — сплюнув кровью, поинтересовался он. Черт возьми, похоже, Адриан переоценил свои силы. Может, стоило все-таки дождаться, когда его младшая версия уладит все дела в психиатрической клинике, а уже потом лезть на рожон?  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Адриан не мог больше терпеть, зная, что его любимая находится во власти сумасшедшего злодея. К тому же он сам посмел оставить синяки на запястьях жены. Так что его долг — выдержать все эти удары.  
  
      А потом выпросить у обеих Маринетт заживляющий поцелуй, если «Чудесное Исцеление» не сработает. Да и если сработает, от поцелуя сразу двух Ледибаг будучи в здравом уме Адриан никогда не откажется.  
  
      Увы, мечтать в разгаре боя — идея не лучшая. Адриан убедился в этом, когда прочная леска йо-йо обвила его ноги, и он рухнул на твердый асфальт.  
  
      Повезло, что годы геройской практики и учитель по фехтованию приучили правильно группироваться при падении. Во всяком случае, ушибленная рука, хотя и адски болела, но сломана не была.  
  
      Выскользнув из пут, Адриан кувыркнулся под очередную пока еще целую скамейку, откуда юркнул в кусты, чтобы избежать новой атаки любимой будущей супруги.  
  
      То ли оттого, что двумя минутами ранее его швырнули в дерево, то ли оттого, что минуту назад он-таки стукнулся головой о скамейку, в ушах поднялся дикий звон. Из-за этого шума мужчине трудно было сосредотачиваться на защите, а ведь еще нужно было прислушиваться к воспоминаниям!  
  
      Оказавшись в прошлом и начав  _изменять_  его, Адриан почувствовал, как в голове появляются воспоминания о новой временной линии. Той, в которой они находились сейчас. Той линии, в которой ему не предстоит стать Котом Бланшем, так как Принцесса без истерики приняла его кошачью сущность. И той линии, в которой его прошлое Я в данный момент «мило беседовало» в психиатрической лечебнице с пока-еще-не-Господином.  
  
      Воспоминания появлялись в режиме реального времени, и Адриану нужно было поймать тот момент, когда Кот Нуар наконец выполнит свою часть плана.  
  
      Вот только почему-то герой Парижа действовал слишком долго. Неужели в молодости Адриан был настолько нерасторопным?  
  
      Не успел Агрест подумать о том, что ради наказания прошлого себя неплохо было бы забрать в будущее обеих Маринетт, как пролетевшее в непосредственной близости от его носа йо-йо прогнало прочь эти мысли. В любом случае, вернуться к ним он еще успеет.  
  
      Присев, чтобы увернуться от следующей атаки, обогнув дерево, дабы избежать попадания пятнистого снаряда, Адриан вновь попытался приблизиться к Господину. Старшая Маринетт утверждала, что если прошлый он все сделает правильно, то ее план должен сработать, ведь новые воспоминания должны появляться не только у них.  
  
      Изменение прошлого должно было коснуться и злодея.  
  
      Ледибаг всегда поражала способностью находить применение совершенно бесполезным на первый взгляд вещам, выпадавшим благодаря использованию супер-силы. И пусть сейчас младшая Леди была под контролем врага, а старшая терпеливо ждала победы верного рыцаря вместе с Нино, именно ее находчивость обеспечила победу героям Парижа.  
  
      И лежавший на столе в комнате Адриана круг камамбера.  
  
      — Бон аппетит! — ухмыльнулся Агрест, достав из кармана пахучий сыр и швырнув его Господину.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Удивительно, насколько некоторые люди подвластны внушению. Коту Нуару-младшему удалось внушить умалишенному парнишке неконтролируемый страх перед сыром, всего лишь применив «Катаклизм» к подушке, сняв с себя трансформацию и продемонстрировав сумасшедшему квами. Плагг отлично справился с ролью, убедив будущего врага в том, что стоит черному котенку, а точнее,  **Вестнику Апокалипсиса** , почувствовать запах камамбера, судьбу несчастной подушки повторит тот, кто ближе всех к этому сыру окажется. И единственным шансом спастись было упасть на колени перед посланником небес  _Архангелом Агрестом_.  
  
      То, что Ледибаг прекратила атаковать, а Господин ползал на четвереньках в ногах Адриана, доказывало, что Нуар справился с возложенной на него миссией.  
  
      — И в какой только бред психи не верят, — вздохнул Агрест, отбирая у несопротивлявшегося злодея зараженную акумой фотографию.  
  
      — Увы, не только психи, — похлопала его по плечу старшая Маринетт. Благодаря тому, что перед тем, как попасть под контроль Господина, Алья все же успела нажать на кнопку вызова, она и Нино могли наблюдать за ходом битвы на расстоянии, и получив от Нуара сообщение о том, что «воспитательная беседа успешно проведена», женщина отправилась на помощь супругу. Ведь с последней частью плана он без ее помощи не справится. — Сам же помнишь, что мы с тобой были готовы поверить в то, что Хлою похитили и клонировали инопланетяне, когда узнали, что именно она скрывается под маской Пчелы.  
  
      — Веселое будет время, — усмехнулся Адриан, почесав затылок.  
  
      Маринетт подошла к все еще застывшей в ожидании приказов Ледибаг и тихо прошептала слова отмены трансформации. С розовой вспышкой Тикки вылетела из Камня Чудес лишь для того, чтобы быть втянутой в серьги старшей героини Парижа.  
  
      — «Талисман Удачи!» — не то чтобы для победы над уже поверженным Господином Ледибаг требовался волшебный предмет, но без него провести полное очищение акумы было невозможно.  
  
      Оставалось дождаться Кота Нуара, который, впрочем, появился спустя полторы минуты и, сняв трансформацию, позволил облачиться в геройский костюм старшему себе.  
  
      Как только потрепанный неравной битвой взрослый Адриан, предприняв попытку покрасоваться перед женой, выронил жезл, Ледибаг со словами «Вечно у тебя все падает, руки из-под хвоста!» (и пропустив мимо ушей обиженное «Не все!») разрезала красными в черный горошек ножницами собственную фотографию. Очистив бабочку, Баг подбросила ножницы вверх, и все вернулось на свои места: все, на кого подействовала сила Господина, освободились от контроля злодея, а сам он, окутанный облаком божьих коровок, вернулся в свое время. И только героев из будущего не затронула волшебная волна, ведь от перемещения сквозь время их защищали сидевшие в талисманах квами.  
  
      Ледибаг и Коту Нуару необходимо было еще чуть-чуть задержаться в прошлом для закрытия межвременного портала. Да и Маринетт задолжала мужу одно желание.


	7. Один блог и две конфеты

      Избавившись от контроля Господина, Алья первым делом нажала на иконку завершения вызова (Нино и так узнал, что они победили, незачем на него драгоценную зарядку тратить) и запустила видеосъемку.  
  
      — Ледибаг, Кот Нуар, не согласитесь ли вы дать интервью для «Ледиблога»? — с хитрым прищуром обратилась она к взрослым героям Парижа. — Что вы можете сказать о новом злодее? — неугомонная блогерша осыпала друзей вопросами, ответы на которые, впрочем, уже знала. — Это правда, что он…  
  
      — Когда тебя контролировали, ты хотя бы  _мяу_ лчала, — перебил подругу старший Нуар, попытавшись отнять у нее телефон. Увы, на сей раз мадемуазель Сезер оказалась шустрее измотанного битвой героя, поэтому, увернувшись от его лап, она спряталась за восстановившейся после «Чудесного Исцеления» скамейкой и показала Коту язык.  
  
      — Вот не тебе жаловаться на то, что тебя донимают разговорами, — хмыкнула младшая Маринетт, которой со взрослым Нуаром пока еще было легче разговаривать, чем с юным Адрианом. — Хотя тут ты прав. Алья, дадим мы для твоего блога интервью… Но позже.  
  
      — Позже будет поздно, — обиженно проворчала девушка. — Я, может, для вас же стараюсь!  
  
      Герои — как в масках, так и без — удивленно переглянулись.  
  
      — Если в «Ледиблоге» появится видео, на котором Кот Нуар и Ледибаг стоят в одном кадре с Адрианом Агрестом и Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, не думаете, что это поможет вам в сохранении тайны личностей? — пояснила Алья. — От чистого сердца помочь хочу, — правой рукой она прижала смартфон к груди, а левую завела за спину, скрестив пальцы. Все-таки делала она это не только для друзей, но и для блога. — А вы… Неблагодарные!  
  
      Чувство вины, зародившееся в обеих Маринетт, вскоре обеспечит создательнице «Ледиблога» небывалый прирост подписчиков.   
  
      

***

  
  
      — Моя Леди, ты не забыла о том, что задолжала мне одно желание? — промурлыкал старший Адриан, обняв жену, когда герои и Алья вернулись в особняк Агрестов к ожидавшему их Нино.  
  
      — Черт, — судя по тому, как раздосадовано женщина прикусила губу, она очень надеялась, что про это желание забыл ее муж. Увы, когда нужно (а точнее, не нужно никому, кроме них), у котов хорошая память.  
  
      — А еще ты, то есть вы, — ухмыльнувшись, мужчина указал на обеих Маринетт, — просто обязаны поцеловать меня в качестве  _кот_ пенсации за тот ужас, который я с трудом пережил, сражаясь с тобой без костюма.  
  
      В то время как младшая Маринетт залилась смущенным румянцем от мысли, что вскоре сама поцелует Адриана (пусть и Кота), а старшая закатила глаза, Алья Сезер приготовила телефон, чтобы запечатлеть исторический момент и даже прикидывала, на каком фоне лучше сделать этот снимок, жестикулируя Нино, чтобы он вышел из кадра. Младший Агрест хотел вмешаться и попросить, чтобы обе Леди поцеловали и его, но поймав на себе угрожающий взгляд своей старшей версии (и вспомнив о том, насколько тяжелый у него в будущем удар в челюсть), прикусил язык. Все-таки коты создания ревнивые. Даже к самим себе.  
  
      — Могу я расценивать это как твое желание? — скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовалась старшая Маринетт.  
  
      Лицо ее мужа тотчас сменилось с самодовольного на испуганное.  
  
      — Нет! — выпалил старший Адриан, осознав, что чуть было не упустил редкий шанс. Ведь не каждый день Ледибаг проигрывала пари. — Поцелуи отдельно, желания отдельно.  
  
      — И отдельно от всего камамбер, — вмешался в разговор Плагг, намекая на опустевший желудок.  
  
      Еще бы! Его любимое лакомство посмели кинуть в ноги злодею, покусились на святое… Черный квами — единственный, кто заслуживал компенсации за моральные страдания. И если герои не откупятся сыром, то он устроит им «сладкую» жизнь. Уж чем-чем, а мастерством нытья и игры на нервах за тысячи лет Плагг овладел сполна.  
  
      На сей раз глаза закатила Тикки.  
  
      Пятнистая подлетела к прожорливому товарищу и за хвост оттащила его в сторону: нечего героям мешать, да и Алья, если ей удастся сделать снимок, наверняка угостит квами печеньем.  
  
      Однако и сейчас кошачьим грезам о двойном поцелуе не суждено было сбыться. Ибо мужской солидарности не место тогда, когда только один из друзей может получить поцелуи двух экземпляров одной любимой. И ладно бы, если бы Агрест проявлял подобную наглость на глазах у младшего себя и Маринетт, но делать это в присутствии своего Бро, который точно бы не отказался от того, чтобы две Альи его поцеловали, было кощунством. Поэтому Нино без зазрения совести впервые в жизни решился нарушить планы своего лучшего друга.  
  
      Вот только он прекрасно осознавал, что не меньше его взрослого друга о том, чтобы этот поцелуй произошел, мечтает Алья Сезер. Компромисс, позволяющий Нино и младшему Адриану не умереть от зависти и утолить жажду сенсаций создательницы «Ледиблога», был найден быстро.  
  
      — А где находится портал в будущее? — мастерски перевел тему Ляиф.  
  
      — Ты нас уже прогоняешь? — удивилась старшая Маринетт, доставая из кармана толстовки один из купленных утром шоколадных батончиков.  
  
      — Или хочешь отправиться с нами? — оживился ее муж, не разглядев в вопросе лучшего друга тайного умысла, отчего пареньку тотчас же стало стыдно. Все-таки даже по прошествии стольких лет Адриан ему доверял. Нино поклялся, что это был первый и последний раз, когда он посмел зависти встать между собой и Бро.  
  
      — А что, так можно?! — азартом загорелись глаза Альи, предвкушавшей незабываемое путешествие сквозь время.  
  
      — Нельзя, — отрезала старшая Маринетт, откусив кусочек лакомства, а после предложив батончик своей младшей версии. Та, скривив нос, от угощения отказалась. — Ах, да… В этом времени я их не любила…  
  
      — А жаль, я бы хотел посмотреть на будущее, — мечтательно вздохнул младший Адриан, тогда как обреченная Сезер размышляла, что же ей выторговать для «Ледиблога» в качестве компенсации.  
  
      — Успеете еще, — мягко улыбнулась молодая женщина. — Восемь лет пролетят — не заметите.  
  
      — Но тебя я бы с радостью с собой взял, Принцесса, — промурлыкал старший Адриан на ухо младшей Маринетт.  
  
      — А я был бы рад, если бы ты осталась с нами в этом времени, моя Леди, — бросив испепеляющий взгляд на другого себя, обратился к старшей Маринетт младший Адриан.  
  
      Оба Агреста получили по два подзатыльника.  
  
      — Портал не закрылся только из-за того, что предмет из прошлого неестественным путем оказался в будущем, — нравоучительным тоном произнесла Тикки, к которой, как и к Плаггу вернулись воспоминания о том, что произойдет. — Если кто-нибудь отправится в будущее или в прошлом останется предмет из другого времени, то портал так и останется открытым.  
  
      — К слову об этом, — грустно вздохнув, старший Адриан снял с руки черный кожаный браслет, который младшей Маринетт показался смутно знакомым. — Это тебе, — мужчина передал его своей юной версии, — храни так, чтобы через восемь лет он оказался у меня в таком же  _мяу_ деальном состоянии. Подарок Принцессы, — добавил он, а Маринетт вспомнила, что именно этот браслет полгода назад она собиралась подарить Адриану, но неведомым образом потеряла.  
  
      Точнее, думала, что потеряла. Глядя на то, как счастливый младший Агрест надевает созданное ею украшение, девушка улыбнулась, понимая, что еще полгода назад браслет достиг своего адресата, а сегодня это случилось во второй раз.  
  
      — Спасибо, Маринетт! — глаза Адриана лучились нескрываемой благодарностью. В том, что юноша будет беречь этот подарок, а не передарит какому-нибудь Санта Клаусу, старший он мог быть уверен. У самой же Принцессы от осознания того, насколько рад был подарку ее возлюбленный, даже голова пошла кругом. Девушка бы упала, если бы не сидела на диване. Впрочем, на спинку она все же откинулась, задев локтем доедавшую уже второй батончик старшую себя.  
  
      Та, доказав, что даже в будущем неуклюжесть ей не изменит, выронила лакомство из рук. Пытаясь поймать недоеденный батончик в воздухе, взрослая героиня трижды задевала его в полете, однако в итоге случайно откинула съедобный снаряд прямо в наслаждавшегося камамбером Плагга. Подобной наглости квами не мог стерпеть (он ведь чуть сыром не подавился!), а посему месть последовала незамедлительно.  
  
      — Помнится, кто-то кому-то желание должен, — пробубнил черный квами.  
  
      

***

  
  
      На сей раз от исполнения желания мужа мадам Агрест было не отвертеться. Во-первых, сам Адриан жаждал наконец-таки озвучить свое требование (будто бы мало ей акуманизированный злодей приказывал!), а во-вторых, к нему в группу поддержки записались младший Адриан, Алья (которой так и не удалось запечатлеть двойной поцелуй пары, а свести детей было целью ее жизни), Нино (который все еще чувствовал угрызения совести из-за того, что тот поцелуй не состоялся) да Плагг (утверждавший, что его голос можно считать за два, ведь с ним камамбер). Тикки сохраняла нейтралитет, но обе Маринетт и так оказались в меньшинстве. А учитывая состав команды соперника, шансов на победу у девушек не было. К тому же младший Адриан не преминул воспользоваться своим козырем — в этом времени у только сегодня узнавшей о хвостатой сущности возлюбленного младшей Маринетт еще не выработался иммунитет против его очаровательной жалобной мордашки.  
  
      Мадам Агрест осталась одна.  
  
      — Сдаюсь, — обреченно произнесла она, глядя на то, как ее младшая версия снова обратилась мечтательной лужицей.  
  
      Женщина приготовилась услышать от мужа что угодно, начиная от просьбы продефилировать перед ним в костюме кошечки (которой Адриан донимал ее последние лет пять) и заканчивая требованием надевать на геройский костюм накидку с надписью «Жена Кота Нуара», ибо по словам Котика это должно было отпугнуть от Ледибаг нежелательных ухажеров, обозначив его территорию. Но той фразы, что Адриан произнес несвойственным ему серьезным тоном, она ожидать никак не могла.  
  
      — О чем ты говорила с Плаггом перед тем, как мы отправились в прошлое?  
  
      Тот выронил сыр, не донеся до рта. Квами уже пожалел о том, что напомнил о желании своему хозяину и поспешил спрятаться среди книг в шкафу.  
  
      Взрослый Адриан требовательно смотрел на свою жену, словно не замечая обращенных на него любопытных взглядов. Их поддержка помогла мужчине задать  _настолько_  волновавший его вопрос, который Агрест не решился бы озвучить тет-а-тет.  
  
      — Если не хочешь отвечать сейчас, — перед тем, как совершить скачок во времени, Адриан случайно услышал, что Маринетт связала Плагга обетом молчания, который квами не смел нарушить даже за тонну любимого сыра, — то пообещай, что расскажешь мне, когда мы вернемся. Мы ведь клялись друг другу, что у нас не будет секретов.  
  
      Старшая Маринетт скрестила руки на груди и закатила глаза.  
  
      — Ну уж нет, глупый Кот, — отчеканила женщина, покачав головой. — Я и так собиралась тебе все рассказать, когда мы вернемся, но раз уж ты сделал из всего этого  _такую_  шумиху, — Маринетт указала на безмолвно следивших за происходящим Алью, Нино и младших будущих Агрестов, — то отвечу я при них.  
  
      Тикки подавилась печеньем, а откуда-то из шкафа послышался удивленный свист.  
  
      — Адриан Агрест, — не менее официальным тоном произнесла Маринетт имя мужа, — меня от тебя тошнит!


	8. Один факт и две дилеммы

      У младшей Маринетт шокировано округлились глаза от мысли, что счастливое будущее, в которое она уже успела поверить, оказалось иллюзией. Алья, узнавшая в один день, что ее лучшие друзья, которых она мечтала видеть вместе, и герои Парижа, которых она мечтала видеть вместе не меньше, чем лучших друзей, оказались одной женатой парой, а после огорошенная новостью, что эта самая пара на грани распада, без чувств рухнула в руки успевшего поймать ее Нино. Сам же Ляиф совершенно не знал, что делать: приводить в себя Алью (хотя она даже в таком состоянии краем глаза продолжала следить за происходящим, чтобы не упустить ни единой детали) или поддержать друга, и если да, то какого из них?  
  
      Потому что оба Адриана в данный момент были белы как мел, а на их лицах застыла такая скорбь, словно им сообщили весть о конце света. Хотя, по сути, так и было — Маринетт ведь прямым текстом сказала, насколько ее муж был ей противен: до тошноты. В головах обоих отвергнутых крутился вопрос: что же такого он сделал не так? Неужели даже спустя столько лет Маринетт так и не приняла его вторую личность?  
  
      Поняв, что переборщила, женщина, тяжело вздохнула.  
  
      — Не в этом смысле, Нуар, — она попыталась произнести это как можно мягче. — У нас будут котята.  
  
      — Т-ты же вроде хотела хом-мячка, — севшим голосом выдавил из себя ее муж.  
  
      — Сам его и заводи! — обиженно буркнула мадам Агрест, разворачивая очередную шоколадку. — Беременна я, глупый Кот.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт Агрест никогда бы не подумала, что о своей беременности узнает от квами Кота Нуара. Еще будучи школьницей, не ведающей о хвостатой сущности Адриана, она мечтала о том, как они создадут семью и нарожают детишек. Однажды тогда еще Дюпен-Чен так увлеклась, что придумала не только имена будущим потомкам вплоть до седьмого колена, но и решила, каким образом хотела бы узнать о том, что ждет каждого из них.  
  
      Так, новость о том, что Маринетт ждет красавицу-Эмму, девушка собиралась узнать от матери, которая сразу бы заметила изменения в состоянии дочери. О том, что у Маринетт вскоре родится Хьюго, ей должен был поведать один тест с двумя полосками, а о грядущем рождении Льюиса, женщине бы подсказало общее самочувствие (попробуй не пойми после двух-то беременностей).  
  
      Маринетт настолько понравился этот «план», что она уверилась в том, что так все и произойдет на самом деле. А уж когда первые пункты ее жизненной цели оказались достигнуты, пусть и с небольшими коррективами (все-таки замуж за Агреста она вышла, пусть он и был Нуаром, за которого она не собиралась выходить никогда), девушка еще больше убедилась, что задуманное исполнится именно так, как она представляла в школьные годы. Что о рождении будущих детей она узнает от мамы, из теста и по ощущениям, но…  
  
      Фраза черного квами «Маринетт, ты не видела мой камамбер, кстати, поздравляю, у тебя будет тройня» ошарашила бедную женщину больше, чем открытие второй личности Адриана.  
  
      Сначала мадам Агрест подумала, что ослышалась. Тем более, что когда она попросила Плагга повторить, он громко и отчетливо произнес только ту часть фразы, что касалась местонахождения сыра. Вот только когда Тикки треснула собрата печеньем по голове и принялась щебетать в адрес хозяйки восторженные поздравления (утверждая, что Плагг никогда не ошибается в подобном), Маринетт поняла, что ей не показалось.  
  
      Новость о том, что вскоре станет матерью, Маринетт узнала по худшему из сценариев.  
  
      Нет, разумеется, она хотела детей, троих как минимум. Но не всех сразу и не тогда, когда ее — а теперь уже  _ **их**_  — жизни угрожал контролирующий волю злодей! К тому же Маринетт совершенно не представляла, как сообщить эту новость Адриану. Она не хотела заранее волновать любимого мужа, ведь Котик и так «Катаклизмами» направо и налево разбрасывается, под атаки врагов подставляется, ни себя ни врагов не щадит. А что будет, узнай он, что его Леди под сердцем носит троих котят? Совсем ведь с катушек съедет от счастья и желания защитить. Хотя с чего там уже съезжать?..  
  
      Поэтому Маринетт приняла решение молчать. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока они не очистят акуму, вселившуюся в Господина, пусть и пришлось связать обетом молчания обоих квами.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан был счастлив. Точнее, Адрианы были счастливы. Старший кружил на руках в ему одному известном танце свою жену, младший повторял это с пока-еще-даже-не-невестой. Старший впился в губы жены страстным поцелуем, младший, залившись смущенным румянцем, легонько чмокнул покрасневшую Принцессу в макушку. Старший уронил любимую на кровать, младший получил подзатыльник от еще более алолицей Леди.  
  
      — Я же еще ничего не сделал! — возмутился парень, не выпуская из рук драгоценную, пусть и травмоопасную ношу.  
  
      — Зато подумал, — проворчала младшая Маринетт и поспешила «спрятаться», смущенно уткнувшись парню в ключицу.  
  
      Алья Сезер была как никогда счастлива тому факту, что герои были настолько увлечены новостью о беременности старшей Маринетт, что даже не замечали — за ними ведется видеосъемка. Нино, конечно, пытался остановить неугомонную девушку, но быстро понял, что это безрезультатно, смирился и даже иногда разворачивал Алью в сторону то одной, то другой парочки. Ведь кому как не ему, будущему режиссеру или оператору, знать, что из происходящего будет лучше смотреться в кадре?  
  
      — Боже, даже не верится, что через восемь лет я стану бабушкой, — восторженно произнесла Алья, вцепившись в плечо Нино.  
  
      — Вообще-то Маринетт твоя подруга, а не дочь, — попытался возразить он, однако встретив недовольный взгляд блогерши, тут же смирился с тем, что у него скоро появятся внуки.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адрианы могли и дальше продолжать наслаждаться обществом своих Леди, а Принцессы могли и дальше закатывать глаза на нелепые шутки своих Котов, однако настала пора героям возвращаться в свое время.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что по сути расставания не происходило — Маринетт и Адриан оставались вместе как в прошлом, так и в будущем, — старший и младший герои так и не смирились с мыслью, что двух Леди в одном времени оставить нельзя. Младшая Маринетт думала о том, что от двух Адрианов она бы не отказалась, но вот Кота ей  _пока_  хватало по уши и в одном экземпляре. Алья сожалела, что в этот раз в путешествие через временной портал ее не пропустят, и всячески корила себя за то, что посмела забыть о том, что однажды в будущем она уже побывала. А Нино просто радовался тому, что через восемь лет у его лучших друзей все будет хорошо.  
  
      Однако мадам Агрест внезапно осознала, что у нее большие проблемы.  
  
      — Маринетт, ты не можешь взять с собой в будущее эти батончики, — напомнила Тикки, глядя как старшая подопечная набивает карманы выпавшими из автомата шоколадками.  
  
      — Мои котята их очень хотят, — погладив себя по животу, ответила Маринетт. — А в будущем их уже не выпускают!  
  
      — Но если вы пронесете их сквозь портал, то он не закроется! — строго произнесла пятнистая квами.  
  
      — Может быть, оставим портал? — одновременно выпалили одна Алья и два Адриана.  
  
      — Нельзя, — Тикки была непреклонна.  
  
      — А если накупить шоколадок в этом времени, — задумался младший Адриан, — и оставить их где-нибудь, чтобы они попали в будущее естественным путем?  
  
      — За восемь лет у них истечет срок годности, — обреченно вздохнул старший. — Ты совсем в этом времени о здоровье нашей Леди не думаешь. Вот как мне тебя тут оставлять? — обратился он с вопросом к будущей жене.  
  
      — Не верь ему, ты в надежных руках, — подмигнула старшая Маринетт прошлой себе. — И все же, что будем делать с шоколадками? Может, есть какой-то способ пронести их сквозь время? Меня тошнит — нет, не от Адриана, — когда я ем что-то другое.  
  
      — Я попытаюсь выучить их рецепт, чтобы ты могла приготовить их себе в будущем! — нашла выход из положения младшая Маринетт.  
  
      — И я, — тотчас же поддержала Алья. — Я обещаю помочь в этом деле!  
  
      — Эм… ребят, — подал голос доселе молчавший Нино. — Тут еще кое-что… Маринетт, а ты за батончики деньгами из  _какого_  времени расплачивалась?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Алья с упоением снимала, как Кот Нуар уничтожает «Катаклизмом» автомат с закусками (она, конечно, обещала не выкладывать это видео в блог, но сам факт наличия такого материала ее несказанно радовал). А вскоре та же судьба постигла его собрата, стоявшего в буфете коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон». Первый пункт плана по закрытию временного портала был успешно выполнен.  
  
      Намного сложнее было отыскать среди целой горы монет те, что Маринетт принесла с собой из будущего. И если с монетами, выпущенными в году эдак две тысячи двадцатом, проблем не было, то всегда оставался шанс, что среди монет более ранних годов выпуска могла затесаться и путешественница во времени. Точнее, шанс этот определенно оставался, так как потрачено в прошлом было больше, чем найдено еще не выпущенных монет.  
  
      Конечно, оставалась вероятность, что незаинтересованные в закрытии портала товарищи просто-напросто спрятали лишние евро, чтобы можно было хотя бы одним глазком в будущее заглянуть, с двумя принцессами одновременно пообщаться или тех же шоколадок поесть… Но находчивость Тикки сгубила этот шанс на корню.  
  
      — Превратись в Ледибаг, — попросила квами младшую Маринетт. — «Чудесное Исцеление» должно не только восстановить автоматы, но и отделить монеты из будущего от всех остальных.  
  
      Тихое «Черт!», сказанное четырьмя людьми, услышали только чуткие ушки хихикнувшего Плагга. Да быть может, Нино, который ни с того ни с сего стукнул себя ладонью по лбу.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Связывавший два времени портал находился на крыше открывшегося год назад торгового центра. Точнее,  _над_  ней, ибо, как оказалось, временную аномалию создавала странная радуга, висевшая в воздухе над головами стоявших на крыше людей.  
  
      — Странно, что за полгода ее никто не заметил, — поправив очки, произнесла Алья. Увы, уникальное явление экран смартфона фиксировать отказался.  
  
      — Магия, — пожала плечами старшая Маринетт. — Сколько ты не замечала, что под маской Ледибаг скрываюсь я? И тут то же самое. Те, кто не знает о портале, его не видят.  
  
      — Тогда, может, его все-таки можно оставить? — с надеждой произнес младший Адриан.  
  
      — Опасно, — возразила пятнистая квами. — Вы видели, что произошло, когда о портале узнал Господин. В вашем времени вы еще не победили Бражника…  
  
      — Вы ведь знаете, кто он, — Агрест с надеждой посмотрел на старшего себя, но тот лишь отвел взгляд.  
  
      — Вам еще рано встречаться с ним лицом к лицу, — пояснил Плагг. — Всему свое время.  
  
      Чтобы дотянуться до межвременной радуги, героям пришлось воспользоваться стоявшей на крыше стремянкой. Конечно, намного проще было бы облачиться в геройские костюмы и всего лишь подпрыгнуть, но квами должны были оставаться в своем времени.  
  
      Старший Адриан галантно помог подняться жене, встал на ступеньку рядом с ней, и со словами «Отличная работа!» герои из будущего дотронулись до переливавшейся радужным светом временной аномалии. Четверо стоявших внизу друзей улыбались, наблюдая за тем, как растворялись в воздухе путешественники во времени, слившиеся в сладком поцелуе.  
  
      — А это у вас с некоторых пор вместо стуканья кулачками, — пояснил Плагг.  
  
      — Пора бы и в этом времени такую традицию ввести, — мечтательно добавил младший и теперь уже единственный Адриан, притягивая к себе улыбающуюся Маринетт. — Ты так не думаешь, моя Леди?


End file.
